


Ангел-хранитель

by Andre



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкл блистателен, как всегда, а у Джеймса очень, очень тяжёлый период в жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в 2011 году

\- Джейми, я все это уже слышал, - сказал в трубке голос Райта. По шороху Джеймс понял, что разговор вот-вот прервется, и заторопился, подпрыгивая на одной ноге и силясь натянуть на пятку не самый чистый носок.  
\- Джо, Джо, погоди, не бросай трубку! Ты же всё знаешь, мы ж сто лет уже знакомы, эта роль создана для меня!  
\- Ничего личного, Джейми, ты был на высоте в роли Робби, но с тех пор много воды утекло.  
\- Эй, да я же в отличной форме, хоть сейчас на съёмочную площадку!  
\- МакЭвой, я виделся с Неттером, с Морганом, даже с Марком Палански, и знаешь, что мне твердят в один голос?   
\- Джо, да кого ты слушаешь!  
\- Я слушаю внутренний голос. И он подсказывает, что ты в пролете.  
\- Джо, нет, не смей бросать трубку! – крикнул он за секунду до коротких гудков.   
Трубка улетела куда-то на захламленный диван – поверх еще одной пары позавчерашних носков, несвежего постельного белья, пустой банки из-под энергетика, - и потерялась там в горе тряпья, панически пискнув разряженной батарейкой.  
\- Сукин сын, - буркнул Джеймс вслух, пнув спинку дивана. Большой палец ноги предупреждающе хрустнул, Джеймс взвыл, рухнул в потертое кресло и схватился за ногу, массируя почему-то щиколотку. Запоздало и заторможенно переключился на палец, всхлипнул от боли и снова вскочил, бестолково выискивая под диваном бутылку со скотчем.   
Еще минут двадцать им владела неуемная жажда деятельности: метания от стены к стене, смутное ощущение необходимости куда-то бежать и что-то делать. Под потолком на проводе болталась тусклая лампочка – за полгода, прошедшие со дня переезда на съёмную квартиру, он так и не купил люстру.  
Квартира вся была такая – оббитая, во вшивом квартальчике, с подъездом, исписанным низкопробными граффити. Колченогая, как старая табуретка, с такими же изношенными потертыми углами, с пошлыми обоями и потеками ржавой воды под потолком. С потолка периодически капало на обивку видавшего виды дивана, и с правой стороны на подлокотнике уже расцвело рыжеватое сырое пятно.  
Джеймс выбрал тогда первую попавшуюся. Хозяйка не признала в худом неврастенике именитого актера, безразлично выслушала невнятное бормотание и назвала цену. Он, не слушая, согласился. Потом позвонила Энн-Мари, трижды повторила время слушания, он трижды забыл. Пообещала в пятницу привезти Брендона. Он вежливо отказался и обещал приехать сам – но, разумеется, не приехал.  
К вечеру напился, как дьявол, и не сразу услышал стук в дверь. Звонок не работал, стучали долго, голова от стука начала гудеть. На заплетающихся ногах доплелся до двери, мрачно дернул ручку на себя и на секунду ослеп от бесстыжего желтого света, льющегося с лестничной площадки.  
Из слепящего света вынырнула фигура в темном шерстяном пальто, дрогнула и, не спрашивая разрешения, шагнула в комнату.  
\- Ну ты и урод, МакЭвой, - зло произнес Фассбендер, сдергивая пальто. – Еле тебя нашел. Есть выпить?  
Джеймс охотно протянул скотч.  
  
Дружили они, кажется, целую вечность (хотя, разумеется, никакую не вечность, а года, пожалуй, четыре – или сколько там прошло со времен съёмок блядского «Первого класса»?). И дружба эта мало походила на дружбу в привычном понимании слова. Майкл появлялся тогда, когда его меньше всего ждали – то каждую неделю, то раз в полгода, всякий раз внезапно сваливаясь на голову в самый нужный момент. В минуты полного отсутствия денег (счета опечатали после третьего слушания) приносил пакеты с едой, в особенно паршивые времена тащил бутылки с бренди. Однажды даже принес кота – завалился за полночь, раздраженно вытащил из-за пазухи пищащее брыкающее существо, передал в руки, как сумку, и велел куда-нибудь пристроить. Подарок от бывшей, не таскать же за собой по отелям.  
Кот потом куда-то делся – не то соседка забрала, не то Энн-Мари, - а воспоминание, поди ж ты, осталось.  
Майкл вообще имел привычку что-то после себя оставлять.  
  
К вечеру стемнело, и темнота отдалась тонкой височной болью, задребезжала, вытекла в глазницы, полопала все сосудики, обосновалась прочным ощущением зуда за верхним веком. Как всегда бывало после периодов взвинченности и гиперактивности, Джеймс провалился в апатию, в которой все, включая загаженную обстановку и севший телефон, разом потеряло смысл. Он не заметил, как уснул, и не понял, в какой момент проснулся, меняя одну плотную темноту на другую.   
Скрипнула приоткрытая дверь, шаги прошлись по пыльному полу.  
\- МакЭвой, - сказал голос Фассбендера. Грохнуло что-то тяжелое, и к грохоту добавился звон. Джеймс приоткрыл глаза и сощурился, когда Майкл резко включил свет. – Ты бы хоть убрался.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет. Я тебе люстру привез. Стул принеси.  
\- Люстру? – тупо переспросил Джеймс.  
\- Принесешь или нет?   
Отлипнув от дивана, он, как был, в заляпанных сползающих джинсах и драной майке, обтягивающей каждый выпуклый позвонок, доплелся до кухни, взял табуретку, принес, поставил на пол. Фассбендер быстро распаковал коробку, выудил что-то вроде компактного абажура, встал на табуретку, минуты за две привесил поверх лампочки и спустился, отряхивая безупречные брюки.  
\- Охуенно выглядишь, - похвалил Джеймс, снова падая на диван.  
\- В отличие от тебя, - согласился Фассбендер. – Найми домработницу.  
\- Да пошло оно.  
Майкл деловито огляделся, подцепил пальцем спортивные штаны с футболкой, брошенные на пол, педантично отнес в ванную и там загремел дверью стиральной машинки.  
\- Слушай, да не надо… Я же сказал – не надо. Майкл!.. Фассбендер, ну я с кем разговариваю?  
\- Что сказал Райт? – крикнул Майкл из ванной.   
\- Что я в пролёте. Уйди от моей стиралки.  
\- А Палански?  
\- Посоветовал психиатра. Блять, ну я же серьезно!  
\- А Вон?  
\- Я ему не звонил.  
\- Почему? – искренне удивился Майкл.   
\- Потому что я дерьмо, - просто и доходчиво объяснил МакЭвой. – Я полное дерьмо, и из чувства тщеславия хотел бы выглядеть крутым, как Брюс Уиллис. Или Терминатор. Или Рэмбо. Но я гребаный Уэсли Гибсон, не встретившийся с Лисой. Уйди, пожалуйста, из моей ванной.  
Фассбендер чертыхнулся, хлопнул дверью стиралки и вышел, сунув руки в карманы пальто.  
\- Только не этот взгляд.  
\- Что?  
\- Не смотри на меня так. В твоих глазах я тоже хочу быть крутым, как Брюс Уиллис.  
\- Он мне вчера премию вручал. Хвастался фотографией младшей дочери в костюме кенгуру. Крепкий орешек давно уже не так крут.  
Джеймс криво улыбнулся – так фальшиво, что лучше бы он этого не делал.  
\- Поздравляю, кстати, с премией.  
\- Смотрел?  
\- У меня кабельного нет.  
\- Я разберусь, подключат.  
\- Обойдусь.  
Джеймс закрыл глаза, растекаясь по дивану, и ему вдруг остро захотелось, чтобы Фассбендер, и без того появляющийся нечасто, мгновенно куда-нибудь делся. Вспомнил про очень важное дело и убежал, дав МакЭвою тихо сдохнуть. Или провалился в дыру под ногами, как в старых мультиках. Или исчез, растворившись по атомам в воздухе.   
Куда там. Пустая блажь.  
\- Пьешь что-нибудь? – после паузы спросил Майкл. Очень тихо, треклятым тревожным тоном.  
\- Скотч! Я как раз посеял бутылку, там вроде что-то еще оставалось. Не поможешь найти?  
\- Антидепрессанты с алкоголем?  
\- Ты как Энн-Мари, честное слово. Просто помоги мне найти скотч.  
Фассбендер не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Ладно, я не пью антидепрессанты. От них голова не варит и спать все время хочется. Доволен?  
\- Нет.  
\- А какой был правильный ответ?  
\- «Я завязал с выпивкой на время приёма лекарств».  
\- Хорошо, я завязал с выпивкой на время прима лекарств. Может, отметим эту радость?  
Майкл подошел ближе, бесцеремонно схватил МакЭвоя за подбородок и пристально всмотрелся в лицо.  
\- Перестань, - устало попросил Джеймс.  
\- Сына давно видел?   
\- Недели две назад… Да что, черт возьми, за херня, отпусти, я же не ребенок!  
\- Ты хуже, - согласился Майкл. Свалил кучу тряпья с дивана на пол, сел рядом, мрачно остановился взглядом на прорехе в майке и велел: - Снимай, ее выбросить надо.   
\- Слушай, я тебе кто – баба очередная? Хватит со мной цацкаться, - он осекся, поймав выражение лица Майкла, и торопливо бормотнул: - Извини… Извини, не хотел, само вырвалось.  
\- Ничего, - Фассбендер наконец отпустил подбородок Джеймса и встал, подбирая полы пальто. – Сейчас мне пора, завтра с утра интервью. Вызову тебе мастера – у стиральной машины сломана дверца.  
\- Это я ее случайно пнул, - соврал Джеймс. Не случайно, конечно. Вполне целенаправленно. В приступе жажды разрушения.  
Если подумать, он и жизнь свою похерил так же, как дверцу гребаной стиральной машинки.  
\- …и позвони Вону.  
\- А?  
\- Мэтту, говорю, позвони. Он тебя не пошлёт.  
\- Зато матом обложит.  
\- Тебе полезно.  
Звякнули ключи, неслышно захлопнулась дверь.   
  
\- Фассбендер, где тебя носят черти? – проорал в ухо трубный, густой голос Стива, и Майкл опомнился. Вжал педаль газа в пол, и машина покорно вильнула по проезжей части.  
\- Да здесь я, здесь, - привычно отозвался он. Старый плут Маккуин по ту сторону трубки закашлялся, как престарелый астматик. – Вылечи наконец своё больное горло, слушать страшно.  
\- Без тебя разберусь, - прохрипел Стив неласково, но по голосу Майкл услышал совсем другое: заботу оценил, на будущее запомнил.  
Стив вообще был славный малый – в равных степенях конкретный, туманный, душевный и злопамятный. Идеальный набор качеств для отменного режиссёра. Немудрено, что с последними фильмами они взяли чуть ли не все возможные награды – адская смесь характеров в действии.  
\- К вечеру освободишься? – потеплевшим голосом поинтересовался Стив. Майкл притормозил на светофоре и поправил гарнитуру в ухе.  
\- К вечеру не освобожусь. А к утру – очень может быть.  
\- Активный отдых с активной дамочкой?  
\- Если бы.   
\- Не прибедняйся.  
\- И ты не скромничай.  
Стив колоритно хмыкнул.  
\- МакЭвой, выходит.  
Майкл красноречиво промолчал, Маккуин хмыкнул ещё раз.  
\- Ну, не хочешь говорить – не надо. Но утром у меня есть для тебя тема разговора.   
\- Премия очередная?  
\- Фестиваль.  
\- А перенести никак нельзя?  
\- Флаг в руки, звони немцам, уговаривай нарушить полувековую традицию и сдвинуть Берлинаре на март.   
\- Вот чёрт. Совсем из головы вылетело.  
\- Чёрт не чёрт, а через неделю самолёт. С утра подъезжай, пообщаемся.  
Майкл покорно согласился, и ещё минуты две они привычно перебрасывались взаимными беззлобными смешками. Отключившись, Фассбендер глянул на часы, досадливо размышляя, что опаздывает на пару минут. Энн-Мари, впрочем, не звонила. Она вообще не имела привычки кому-либо обрывать телефоны, всегда чётко успевающая в сроки, педантичная и собранная.   
Вот и сейчас не подвела: он припозднился всего на полторы минуты, а она уже ждала за заказанным столиком, рассматривая кофейную карту. Подняла глаза, приветливо и прохладно улыбнулась, предложила попробовать отменный американо, сделала двойной заказ и прибила к спинке стула прямым и спокойным взглядом.   
Майкл на взгляд не поддался. Это Джеймс поддавался, и притом с удовольствием, безо всякого наигрыша, а вот у Фассбендера с покорностью всегда было слегка туговато. Пусть и за последние пару лет он сильно к ней попривык.  
\- Ну и как он там? – напрямик спросила Энн-Мари, не кружа вокруг бессмысленными вступлениями. Майкл попытался вспомнить, сколько же ей лет, и даже немного удивился: сорок пять, не меньше. В разговорах с бывшей миссис МакЭвой он вечно путался в возрастах и почему-то упорно об этом думал: ему то казалось, что Энн-Мари моложе его лет на десять, то мерещилось, что старше лет на тридцать.  
\- Паршиво. Но справляется.  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь.  
\- Потому что так всегда и происходит.  
\- К сожалению, нет, - без вызова возразила Энн-Мари. Майкл пригляделся и заметил несколько новых морщинок вокруг больших, чуть усталых глаз. Волнуется, значит. И правда переживает. Нужно бы говорить с ней помягче. В конце концов, она вовсе не виновата в том, что Джеймс – непроходимый мудак. Она, можно сказать, пострадавшая сторона. Держалась мужественно до самого развода, с неженской силой характера, и даже развестись сумела с достоинством, не потеряв ни лица, ни теплого отношения к мужу, ни его нежной детской привязанности – сыновней, другого слова не подберёшь. Но какой бы ни была эта чёртова сила характера, рано или поздно всех задалбливает вытаскивать Джеймса МакЭвоя из полного дерьма, получая взамен истеричную клоунаду.  
Всех, кроме Майкла Фассбендера.  
Энн-Мари прищурилась и ласково произнесла:  
\- Майкл, я же всё вижу. Со мной он толком и не говорит, ты один можешь что-нибудь из него выдавить. А мне не всё равно, да и к тому же Брендон... Скажи мне честно, и я попробую чем-нибудь помочь.  
\- Спасибо, он справляется.  
\- Нет, - снова возразила она. – Это ты за него справляешься.   
\- Вот уж сомнительно.  
Она растянула губы в тонкой и мудрой женской полуулыбке.  
\- Не понимаю, как он не замечает.  
\- Не замечает что?  
\- Да брось, Майкл. Это заметно. Это всегда было заметно, даже в период нашего с Джеймсом брака, а уж после – и подавно, - Энн-Мари помолчала секунду и бескомпромиссно добавила: - Так не спасают даже жёны, Фассбендер. Какие уж там друзья.  
Майкла не то чтобы раздражала ее проницательность, просто чувство уж больно щекотливое, до сцепленных зубов странное – обсуждать нечто подобное с бывшей макэвойской женой. Которую МакЭвой, наверное, до сих пор любит, и не то чтобы неоправданно. Дивная женщина, если подумать. Не была бы голова забита кое-кем другим – тоже влюбился бы, видит Бог.  
\- Если ты собиралась обсудить со мной именно это, то я, не обессудь, воздержусь.  
Энн-Мари покорно и коротко кивнула, пригубила кофе и, распробовав, сказала:  
\- Я думаю, тебе стоило бы на время забыть про его проблемы.  
Майкл моргнул. Она выдержала паузу.  
\- Я люблю его. Я всегда буду его любить. Но ему стоило бы научиться разбираться со своей жизнью самому.  
\- Последний раз, когда он пытался, все таблоиды пестрили сообщениями, как Джеймс МакЭвой избил журналиста до полусмерти.  
\- Спасибо, я помню. Он пропустил то слушание. И две встречи с Брендоном.  
\- Как, кстати, Брендон?  
\- Отлично. На той неделе чуть не придушил собаку. Скучает по папе и дяде Майклу.  
\- Это что, ревность? – насмешливо спросил Майкл, зло развеселившись, и Энн-Мари раздражённо мотнула головой.  
\- Ревность кончилась года два назад, и ты это знаешь.   
Разговаривать с ней всегда было немного неловко, скользко и по-идиотски, и чувствовал он себя при этом как сам не свой. Это как будто бы стоишь на отрезке пути, где Энн-Мари на одной стороне дистанции, а ты – на другой, и никак не получается разобраться, где начало, а где конец. По всем законам логики, Энн-Мари должна быть концом, а ты – новым началом, но думать об этом значит снова тешить себя беспутными, ни к чему не ведущими надеждами.   
Это МакЭвой – бестолковый мечтатель, а Фассбендер – угрюмый деятель. Где-то там, внутри, за лучезарными образами. Очень злой, страшно усталый и до одури упрямый. Столько раз клялся себе кинуть уже грёбаного неврастеника Джеймса, и хоть бы раз сдержал слово.  
Поначалу держится, держится, держится… Полгода однажды протянул, думал – отпустило.   
Потом позвонила Энн-Мари, тревожная и серьёзная, бормотала что-то про соседей, не слышавших за последние пару недель из джеймсовой квартиры ни единого звука, Майкл кивал и заказывал билеты на самолёт. По дороге из аэропорта зачем-то подобрал уличного кошака, привёз, отдал в руки, что-то соврал про бывшую и бегло подумал, что докатился до последней стадии помешательства – лететь через океан, чтобы приволочь МакЭвою бродячего кота.  
…Он всё еще молчал, и Энн-Мари, звякнув чашкой о блюдце, подытожила:  
\- Пусть поживёт самостоятельно? Я думаю, он слишком привык, что в нужный момент являешься ты и решаешь все возможные проблемы.  
\- Не все.  
Она ласково, чуть ли не с нежностью глянула на него через стол, оставила официанту умеренные чаевые, поднялась и сердечно откликнулась:  
\- И слава богу… Добросишь до перекрёстка?  
Так случалось, что Майкл Фассбендер часто оказывался на перекрёстках.


	2. Chapter 2

— Майкл?  
— А?  
— Вы замолчали.  
Он опомнился, сообразив, что действительно молчит уже почти минуту. Надо бы придумать какую-нибудь шутку из серии иронии над творческими личностями, но шутка, как назло, не придумывалась, а журналистка смотрела с красноречивым ожиданием во взгляде.  
— Прошу прощения. А какой был вопрос?  
Имя журналистки он тоже забыл, притом напрочь. А ведь она из какого-то толстого снобского журнала — может, «Esquire» или «People», чем чёрт не шутит.   
— Майкл, легко ли работать со Стивом Маккуином? Вас всё чаще называют «постоянным актёром Маккуина».  
— Серьёзно? — искренне удивился Майкл.   
— Именно в такой формулировке.  
Не выдержав, он расхохотался, и журналистка тоже заулыбалась — ржал он всегда беззастенчиво и заразительно, с чуть ощутимой горчинкой, которую, к счастью, заметил бы только Стив.  
Постоянный актёр Маккуина. Вот же ж угораздило. МакЭвой не упустил бы случая вставить провокационный комментарий. Губы бы ещё облизнул. Глазами бы засверкал. Неловко заехал бы локтем под ребро.   
— Скажите еще — «постоянный режиссёр Фассбендера».  
— А что, непостоянный?  
— Это тоже войдёт в интервью?  
— Возможно.  
— В таком случае так и запишите — постояннее не бывает.  
— А вы, меж тем, не ответили на вопрос.   
А девушка-то вполне занятная: броские карминные губы, небрежно собранная на затылке охапка светлой густой рыжины, спокойные тонкие руки, манера наклонять голову вправо. Улыбается не застенчиво, но без вызова, и никакой тебе надоевшей хищности журналюг. Мозгами, пожалуй, тоже не обделена. Ноги разве что не успел разглядеть, но в остальном — выдержанно хороша, по-европейски.  
И ни следа шотландского хамоватого обаяния.  
Наверное, это к лучшему.  
— Стив Маккуин — один из лучших людей, с которыми мне вообще доводилось работать. Как ни печально осознавать, но в том, что зритель видит на экране, актёрской работы не так уж много, — он машинально щёлкнул пальцами, подыскивая нужное слово, и, найдя, с жадностью за него схватился: — Это как в дайвинге, понимаете? Любая мало-мальски значимая картина так или иначе имитирует эффект погружения в воду. Зритель покупает билет, заходит в кинотеатр, садится на своё место и полностью погружается в иную реальность. Хорошее кино — это полтора часа подводного плавания, обрывающегося за минуту до того, как кончится кислород в баллоне. И мне хочется верить, что именно этим мы и занимаемся.  
— Если зритель — дайвер, то вы со Стивом, выходит, профессиональные водолазы?  
— Что вы. Я инструктор по плаванию. А Стив — Посейдон.  
Она засмеялась. Наверное, решила, что он шутит. Майкл с грустью подумал, что слишком быстро подошёл к моменту, когда окружающие начинают считать тебя балагуром вне зависимости от того, что ты им скажешь.  
МакЭвой серьёзный тон различает всегда. И шутки различает. И настроение.  
Одного только в упор не видит, ну да и чёрт бы с ним.  
..Господи, ну что же никак не отпустит, у этой журналистки ведь честные нежные глаза, и светлый пух под затылком, и шея как у античных статуй. Почему бы и не взять в аренду на месяцок?   
У МакЭвоя, к слову, глаза блядские, кристально чистые и лихорадочные, как у потомственного шизофреника. Сам худющий, обтрепавшийся, невысокий и аляповатый. Врожденной сексуальной энергией не блещет (провокацией разве что). Силой характера не отличается, покладистостью тоже, житейского ума кот наплакал.  
Жалеть откровенно не о чем, скучать не по кому, порываться приехать глупо.  
Хватит, Фассбендер, хватит, пригласи журналистку на бокал вина вечером и чашку кофе утром и забудь о шотландском неврастенике, похерившим всё, что у него было.  
Давай, продолжай охмурять барышню дайверами, нахваливать Стива, объяснять очевидное и блистать интеллектуальным, мать его, магнетизмом. Может, хоть из этого что-то выгорит, а если и нет — всегда есть надежный Посейдон Стив Маккуин, который с радостью снимет тебя хоть в роли Иисуса Христа, лишь бы ты не ебал сам себе мозги.  
Хоть диссертацию пиши: «Актёрская игра как способ сублимации». Надо спросить у Тарантино, все ли обладатели «Золотого Льва» сходили с ума от неразделенной любви к невротикам или это твоя личная фишка.   
Тарантино гениальный и незабвенный псих, он всё про всех знает.  
— Это всё неважно, — сказала она, аккуратно отложив ручку в сторону. Педантично разгладила складку на юбке, буднично заправила рыжий всполох пряди за ухо и другим тоном продолжила: — Расскажите про фильм. «Двенадцать лет рабства». Он вообще... хороший?  
Майкл опешил на пару секунд, глотнул воды из бутылки и согласился:  
— Хороший. В пределах человеческих возможностей.

  
— Мама, у меня всё в порядке, — сказал Джеймс в трубку, щелчком пальцев отправляя окурок в урну. Разумеется, промазал и, чертыхнувшись, медленно наклонился, поднимая дымящийся остаток сигареты с асфальта. Асфальт остро пах дождём, резиной и машинным маслом. — Да, извини, давно не приезжал. С Брендоном все отлично. Со мной тоже отлично. У всех всё отлично, мам. Конечно, я сытый.  
В правой руке болтался пакет с бутылкой бренди и дешёвыми чипсами, в левой — окурок. Придерживая плечом трубку, Джеймс заторможенно смотрел на огонёк сигареты, пытаясь вспомнить, что хотел с ним сделать. Огонёк добрался до фильтра, лизнул пальцы, Джеймс отшатнулся, и увесистая бутылка в пакете звонко ударила по коленкам.  
— Да, я работаю. Нет, не съёмки, но тоже очень важное дело.  
Электрический свет высокого фонаря у подъезда ударил по глазам и принялся назойливо мерцать, будто провоцируя приступ эпилепсии. Джеймс отвернулся спиной к фонарю и, наблюдая за длинной прилипчивой тенью, повторил:  
— Ты, главное, не переживай. Вот дьявол, тут такая паршивая связь... Нет, не нужно приезжать. Сам приеду. На той неделе, договорились? Круто... Нет, Джой, кажется, не звонила. Я совсем плохо тебя слышу.  
Связь и впрямь барахлила: помехи, шорохи, скрипы, натужный хрип и писк подыхающей батарейки. Наверное, пора менять телефон — кажется, этот он пару раз ронял в полупустую ванную, и сенсорные кнопки предсказуемо работают через раз.   
— Спокойной ночи тогда. Да, и Брендона привезу. И Энн-Мари... Не надо о ней так. Да, окей. Во вторник куплю билеты.  
В подъезде было темно и сыро, откуда-то капало, с лестничной площадки навязчиво несся и сбивал с ног запах жареного мяса. Его замутило, и, борясь с головокружением, Джеймс чуть не разбил бренди, привалившись к бетонной стене. Из-за двери, где жарили мясо, раздалось сочное похрустывание замка. Вышла женщина лет на десять старше Энн-Мари, помедлила и спросила:  
— Ты с верхнего этажа?  
Странно, подумал Джеймс. Целую вечность уже холостяк, а чужой возраст вычисляю, мысленно сверяясь с женой: моложе, старше, ровесница?  
От запаха мяса замутило еще хуже.  
— Если я вас заливаю — извините.  
— Вроде не заливаешь, — задумчиво сказала она, вытирая руки о полотенце. Открыла дверь пошире, невежливо рассматривая его лицо в полоске тусклого света, и цокнула языком. — Мальчик, да ты же бледнее смерти.  
— Какой я мальчик, — сказал Джеймс. Оторвался от стены, встряхиваясь, как собака, и проверил пакет на предмет сохранности бутылки. Женщина с подозрением покосилась туда же.  
— Такой и мальчик. Пойдём.  
— Куда?  
— Пойдём-пойдём. Хуже не будет.   
— Это точно, — согласился он. Соседка глянула с ещё большим подозрением. Шикнула на кота, вынырнувшего из дверного проёма, и толкнула Джеймса в чистую и дряхлую квартиру, пропахшую шерстью, едой и старыми обоями. Помнится, у бабушки была сестра, и пахло в доме у сестры точно так же. Ну, разве что обои были ещё более старыми, а еда по запаху — менее вкусной.  
— Кухня там.  
— Я тут посижу, — сказал Джеймс. Не оглядываясь, пристроил бутылку на добротный протёртый столик под зеркалом, стараясь не заглядывать в отражение, и с беглой злостью подумал, что же он тут забыл.  
— Едят в моём доме на кухне.  
— Лучше я домой пойду.  
— Я что, вопрос задавала?  
В маленькой кухоньке оказался бухтящий телевизор с идеальной картинкой и чахоточно кашляющим звуком. Джеймс плюхнулся на стул, по инерции утыкаясь взглядом в сменяющиеся картинки и толком не различая лиц, и кот, ходящий за ним по пятам, тут же вольготно развалился на коленях, свесив пушистый лохматый хвост.  
Это ничего, это сейчас пройдёт. Периоды апатии сменялись бурной деятельностью с завидным постоянством. Нужно просто подождать. Может, не придётся даже разговаривать — и хорошо бы, если так.  
Хозяйка дома меж тем вернулась к скворчащему на допотопной плите мясу, перевернула, посолила и щелкнула пультом. Телевизор тут же перестал кашлять, и осталась только картинка — броская реклама про не в меру счастливую семейку американцев, прыгающих вокруг офиса «Британских авиалиний».   
— А где ты работаешь? — спросила соседка, не сводя с Джеймса глаз. — Лицо уж больно знакомое.  
— Нигде, — ответил Джеймс.   
— Но лицо знакомое. И какое-то не такое.  
— Я на актёра одного похож, мне все говорят.  
— Какого актёра?  
— Не помню, — он помолчал пару секунд и добавил: — Они все на одно лицо.  
И вдруг задремал— быстро и крепко, под скворчание мяса и мурлыканье кота, не видя в тёплой сонной темноте ни одного сна.

— Да ради Бога, пустите уже, наконец! — в сердцах произнёс над головой громкий, звенящий благородной злостью голос, и, не открывая глаз, можно было по запаху отличить его обладателя. Или не по запаху вовсе, а по самому воздуху — терпкому, горьковатому, вечно как сдавленному, будто бы при приближении Фассбендера весь кислород в этих изможденных халупах перепуганно жался к углам.   
Но глаза Джеймс всё-таки открыл, с удивлением рассматривая велюровую протёршуюся обивку чужого болотно-зелёного дивана, на котором как-то — как, спрашивается? — оказался.  
— Брысь, — сочно и выразительно сказал голос Фассбендера пробегающему мимо комку серой шерсти. — Это, часом, не наш кот?  
Слух машинально отметил слово «наш», и Джеймс удивился ещё сильнее. Чей это — наш? Фассбендеровский это кот, подаренный черт знает какой бабой и попавший по неведомой закономерности к МакЭвою. А от МакЭвоя — к соседке. А потом, может, ещё куда-нибудь загремит.   
Кот, можно сказать, гражданин мира и целеустремлённый кочевник, а тут вдруг какое-то странное «наш».  
— Ваш, — согласилась соседка. — Я его забрала от вот этого вот. Оголодал совсем.   
— К слову, вот этого вот зовут Джеймс, — желчно сказал Фассбендер. — МакЭвой, хорош придуриваться, я не за тем из Берлина летел, чтобы ждать, когда ты соизволишь встать.  
Соседка, ахнув, разом сменила суету на застывшее онемение и уточнила:  
— Джеймс МакЭвой?.. Ерунда какая. Погодите-ка, с Берлина? Так ведь это вы вчера премию вручали! Фестивальную, ту самую!  
Происходящее смутно напомнило Джеймсу прежние театральные годы, душок трагикомедии и явную тягу режиссёра к жанру абсурда. Сделав усилие, он сел, свесив ноги в стоптанных кроссовках на клетчатый тощий коврик, и уставился в пряжку ремня Фассбендера, маячившую перед глазами. Раздраженно цокнув языком, Майкл дернул его вверх, Джеймс послушно встал, качнулся и прошагал мимо скульптурно застывшей соседки на тусклую и чужую лестничную площадку.  
— Спасибо, что приютили, — вежливо поблагодарил Фассбендер, одной рукой схватив бутылку с бренди со столика, а второй закрывая за собой дверь. — Кота можете не возвращать.  
Обернулся, звучно прихлопнув дверь, подтолкнул наверх по ступенькам и, вздохнув, пробормотал:  
— Ну и что это?  
— Больше никаких антидепрессантов, — ответил Джеймс, роясь по карманам в поисках ключей. Пару раз чертыхнулся, сообразив, что оставил в другой куртке, и Майкл, вздохнув еще горше, достал свою связку. МакЭвой даже не удивился, откуда она у него.  
Это же Майкл, у него вечно всё схвачено, каждая мелочь лежит на своём месте, и в голове, наверное, тоже всё рассовано по аккуратным полочкам. Никак немецкая кровь педантов играет. А ещё врёт, что чистый ирландец по складу ума.  
Какой там ирландец! Ирландец давно бы уже послал к такой-то матери, указав заодно и дорогу, а Фассбендер годами с тобой колупается, как с незажившей ранкой, и даже таскает с собой по Берлинским кинофестивалям связку ключей от этого гадюшника.  
— Нет, правда, антидепрессанты дико глушат мозги. Еле до дома добрёл, а там эта тётка прицепилась, — сказал Джеймс вслух, будто оправдываясь. — Ничего не могу вспомнить... Вот в какой стороне включатель, к примеру, не знаю...  
— Справа.  
— Справа, точно. Да хрен бы с ним, с включателем. Я Шекспира не помню. Ну ни черта! Шекспира даже трёхлетние дети помнят, а я — нет... Это что-нибудь значит?  
— Кроссовки сними. Ящик слева... Полка куда пропала?  
— Монолог из «Макбет» помнишь? Я в школе его даже читал. С выражением, с блядским акцентом, половину слов к чертовой матери сам не понимаю, а читаю, читаю, и все хло-о-опают...  
— Очень занимательно. Но куда делась полка?  
— Полка упала. К чёрту полку. Я тот монолог так читал, что ко мне после выступления даже девчонка одна прибежала. Ты таких в жизни не видел, клянусь!  
— Сама упала?  
— Кто, девчонка? Да нет, я помог. Но во-о-о-от такие буфе...  
— Полка.  
— А?  
— Внимательно меня слушай. Полка упала сама или ты тут всё громил?  
Джеймс затормозил, оглянувшись на Майкла, стянул правый кроссовок, остался в левом и задумчиво качнулся на месте.  
— Какая разница? Упала и упала. Пойдём выпьем.  
Фассбендер аккуратно снял верхнюю одежду, остался в светлом кашемировом свитере, перекинул пальто через чёртову полку, брошенную на пол, и оглядел пейзаж. Ничего нового — тот же захламлённый древний диван, те же клочья пыли по углам, та же люстра, странным сочным пятном отлипающая от потолка.   
— Ты позвонил Вону?  
— Кому?  
— Мэттью Вону. Режиссёру. Мы снимались у него в «Первом классе».  
— Спасибо, я помню. Нет, — Джеймс нервно и не к месту улыбнулся, тряхнул отросшими русыми волосами и повторил: — Ты мне нальёшь? Пить очень хочется. Блядские таблетки, чтоб я ещё раз...  
И не договорил. Точным движением Фассбендер схватил бутылку за горлышко, примерился, взвесил в руке и жестом теннисиста (от плеча к запястью) звонко разбил бренди о стену.   
Потом ещё раз. Весь в бренди. С промокшими волосами, липнущими к виску. Чуть не поскользнулся в луже осколков и алкоголя, размахнулся, ударил снова — так, чтобы в мелкое крошево. Застыв на месте, Джеймс уставился на осколки и почему-то — на фассбендеровскую шею. Мокрую от потёков бренди.  
Говорить вдруг оказалось страшно, и стоять страшно, и сидеть, и всё на свете — страшно.  
— Майкл... — севшим голосом начал он и глупо остановился.  
— Ложись спать, — предложил Фассбендер. — Утром поговорим.  
— А это...  
— Я всё уберу.  
Прошёл мимо, вернулся с тряпкой и веником, не церемонясь и не морщась, убрал. Щурясь, вынул осколок из большого пальца, вытер руки о полотенце и спросил:  
— Почему ты ещё не спишь?  
Джеймс стряхнул с дивана тряпьё, обернулся в одеяло, лёг и запоздало подумал, что забыл достать Майклу спальный мешок. Фассбендер меж тем выключил свет, по-спартански разделся, бесшумно распахнул допотопный шкаф, выволок матрас и бросил на пол.   
— Майкл, — быстро зашептал Джеймс, боясь передумать и замолчать, — прости. Прости, пожалуйста. Я не хотел. Только не ты, ну пожалуйста, пусть кто угодно, но не... Майкл?   
— Спокойной ночи, Джеймс. Я поставил на тумбу стакан воды.


	3. Chapter 3

МакЭвой, ты мне не нравишься.   
Хорошо бы сказать ему именно это и именно так — хлёстко, чётко, звенящим спокойным голосом с бархатной интонацией.   
МакЭвой, да что там, я почти готов тебя грохнуть. Ещё чуть-чуть — и возненавижу. Вот сейчас. Ещё минутку. Секунду. Подожди.   
Сейчас я соберусь с духом и выброшу из головы всю эту чудовищную бабью жалость, и злость, и грёбаное ожидание, и жажду возвращаться снова и снова, и ключи твои к чертовой матери выброшу — прямо вот в это окно, сечёшь? На асфальт, пахнущий дымком, британским смогом и жжёной резиной. Всю связку разом — и насовсем.  
Да ради бога, чем ты можешь мне нравиться? Я же отродясь не был мазохистом. И альтруистом не был. И великим спасителем. Нашёл, мать твою, личного супергероя, мало тебе марвеловских фильмов и былых подвываний фанатов. Кончились фанаты, кончились фильмы, кончились супергерои — и с чего ради, спрашивается, все эти функции теперь должен нести на себе я?  
Функции, функции, функции. В школе я отлично шарил в математике, но ничего не понимал в физике — и вот, здрасьте, аукнулось.  
Майкл вылил на сковородку омлет, убрал с доски ломтики сочной, хрусткой от холода ветчины и напомнил себе, что надо бы вызвать кого-нибудь и починить тут холодильник — морозит не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
От омлета свежо и сонно пахнуло зеленью, теплом и оливковым маслом. Как в детстве, в отцовском ресторане. Отец готовит омлет именно так: сначала тушит крупно нарезанные помидоры с красным луком и чесноком, затем взбивает яйца со сливками, присыпает тёртым пармезаном и обжаривает всё это с двух сторон, нарезая готовый омлет длинными полосами и заливая густым и жгучим томатным соусом.   
По правде сказать, умение готовить роскошный омлет — единственное, что общего у Майкла с отцом, но об этом лучше не вспоминать.   
Иногда это даже бывает забавно: вот так проживёшь чуть ли не сорок лет, наполучаешь премий, увязнешь в мировой славе, примелькаешься всем на свете — и вдруг поймёшь, что стоишь в обшарпанной пятиметровой кухне в макэвойских брюках (безнадёжно коротких, кто бы сомневался) и жаришь омлет на плите эпохи мезозоя.  
И, кроме этого дня и рецепта омлета, вспомнить тебе совершенно нечего.  
Ирония, да и только.  
Сзади прошлепали босые ноги, МакЭвой плюхнулся на шатающийся стул, беззастенчиво зевнул во весь рот и по-собачьи втянул носом воздух.  
— Охренеть как вкусно пахнет.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе, — согласился Джеймс, снова зевнув, еще заразительнее. Моргнул и с удивлением прибавил: — Слушай, и правда доброе. Башка не чугунная. И выспался. Нет, не к добру.  
— Кофе будешь?  
— У меня нету.  
— У меня есть. Где-то в кейсе, сейчас принесу.  
— А турка?  
— А турку я тебе в тот раз привозил. Ты куда её дел?  
— Никуда не дел. Я не помню. А скоро будет омлет?  
Да поди ж ты Господи, какая прелесть. Лучше даже не смотреть на этакую идиллистическую картинку: МакЭвой в трусах на стуле сонно клюёт носом в пустую тарелку, взъерошивая и без того торчащие во все стороны лохмы. Рай для любителей детей, котят и сексуальных девиаций. Заплати на входе грамм нервных волокон и наслаждайся сколько влезет.  
Как будто тебе двадцать, и ты с друзьями припёрся в первое в городе заведеньице «Смотри, но не трогай».   
Чушь какая. Надо бы и самому выпить кофе.  
— А это с чем? Это помидоры? И сыр есть? Нету? И что, чеснок? Ух ты, и луковые кольца ещё, а вот это что?  
— Ешь уже, — сказал Фассбендер, очень стараясь выдать странное ощущение растекающейся в груди теплоты за раздражённую усталость. Вышло паршиво, но МакЭвой купился. МакЭвой, если уж на то пошло, всегда вёлся на самое дурно сляпанное объяснение. И это попеременно то облегчало душу, то раздражало до зубовного скрежета: ну включи же мозги, спроси, выбей из меня настоящую причину.  
Впрочем, к дьяволу эти причины. Нет никаких причин. Пока Майкл варит кофе в турке, рассчитанной ровно на две кружки, Джеймс с завидным аппетитом ковыряет омлет, извращаясь над злосчастным томатным соусом, и под шипение карамели в турке очень легко убеждать себя, что всё это — дань какому-нибудь абстрактному чувству долга перед другом, оказавшимся в трудной жизненной ситуации.  
Хотя, если подумать, — какое, мать его, чувство долга? Какая трудная ситуация? Что это за идиотическая возвышенная хренотень, откуда она взялась? Ну, зарефлексировал МакЭвой, развёлся с женой, накостылял журналюге, ввязался в судебные тяжбы — и что теперь, помирать? По правде сказать, Майклу срать и на чувство долга, и на гипотетическую вину, и на судебные изыскания. Убогих он никогда особенно не жалел, в состраданиях не растекался, чувством всеобщей справедливости не горел, за альтруизмом замечен не был.  
И впрямь поганый какой-то супергерой. Даже на лиричного злодея Магнето не потянуть.  
— Дико вкусно. Чуть зубцы у вилки не отгрыз, — МакЭвой блаженно растёкся по стулу, грея руки о чашку с кофе, и сощурился, точно как сытый кот.   
Майкл промолчал, машинально и по привычке насыпая в чашку МакЭвоя ещё пару ложек сахара вдобавок к карамели. Сам себе сварил кофе покрепче, горький и терпкий, сходу бьющий по мозгам, и с облегчением почувствовал, как мысли после пары глотков принимают привычную форму — рубленую, с завихрениями.  
— Я подумываю насчёт того, чтобы сменить профессию, — сказал Джеймс. Не донеся чашку до рта, Майкл остановился и поднял взгляд. — Я же много чего умею. Чего я так зациклился на этом цирке? Заебало уже выслуживаться перед папиками с киностудий. И режиссёрам задницу вылизывать заебало. Не хочу. С меня хватит.  
— А ты много раз пробовал, раз заебало? — уточнил Фассбендер.  
— Что?  
— Ну, скажем, выслуживаться перед папиками. Или — как там? — вылизывать задницу режиссёрам. Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь пробовал в последнее время?  
— Майкл, это неважно. Просто послушай...  
— И что ты умеешь делать?  
— В смысле?  
— Безо всяких смыслов — что? Может, гладью виртуозно вышиваешь, а я и не знал. Или ты решил устроиться консультантом в клуб анонимных алкоголиков?  
— Заткнись. Я что-то пытаюсь делать. У меня, в конце концов, сын, и я... Чему ты улыбаешься?  
Вообще-то Джеймс прав, и улыбаться нечему. Но это и не улыбка. Это просто оскал, или ухмылка, или нервическая дрожь уголка губ, хрен его знает.   
И очень хочется наговорить лишнего.  
— Ты когда Брена последний раз видел? — спросил он без выражения, стараясь держаться.  
— Две недели назад. Шестого, в пятницу.  
— Шестое — это была среда.  
— Значит, в среду. Принёс машинку и леденец.  
— Ему роботы нравятся. И шоколадные кексы.  
МакЭвой звучно хлопнул чашкой по столу, глубоко вздохнул и сердечно произнёс:  
— Ладно. Отлично. Я всё понял. Отец из меня хуёвый, муж ещё хуже, делать я ни хрена не умею, да и вообще куда ни глянь, со всех сторон мудак. Рад, что мы это прояснили, надеюсь, ты не сдохнешь на месте от сидения со мной за одним столом.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Ни о чём.   
— Джеймс?..  
— Я же сказал — всё отлично. Всё заебись, Фассбендер. Допивай свой охуенный кофе, кушай охуенный омлет, надевай своё охуенное пальто и езжай дальше по своим охуенным фестивалям всем рассказывать про свои охуенные роли.   
Майкл улыбнулся ещё шире — недобро, хищно и белозубо.   
— А тебя на охуенные роли больше не тянет?  
— А ты посмотри на меня. Вот, давай, прямо сейчас оглянись, — предложил Джеймс, и голос его вдруг задрожал, искривился, зазвенел от одного угла маленькой кухни к другому, резонируя где-то в солнечном сплетении. И, как всегда случалось с ним в минуты истерик, откуда-то снова вынырнул болтливый и заплетающийся шотландский акцент. — Я в своей-то жизни нормальную роль не могу сыграть. Что ж мне, в чужих кривляться?  
— Кривляться?..  
— Ах, ну да. Не кривляться. Проживать, доносить до зрителя, и затрагивать, блядь, глубокие нравственные дилеммы путём натягивания костюмов из жёлтого латекса.  
— Спандекса.  
— Что?  
— Костюмы были из жёлтого спандекса.  
— Ого, это всё меняет! — отозвался Джеймс.  
Майкл не ответил, не привстал, не дёрнулся. Тут главное — просто пережить. Сейчас его отпустит, и жизнь станет несоизмеримо легче.   
Может, и впрямь не придётся больше кривляться. Не в кино, разумеется, — да и причём оно здесь вообще? В жизни своей кривляться. Вот этой вот, сосредоточенной на маленькой плешивой кухне, где две самые дорогие вещи — это кофе в кружке и голубые прозрачные глазищи по другую сторону стола.  
Стол, кстати, тоже шатающийся, совсем старенький, и пока Джеймс молчит, уронив лицо в ладони, есть время рассмотреть каждую выщерблинку. Скажем, вот эту царапину — длинную, со сгладившимися краями, может быть, от чьих-то ключей, и ключей, должно быть, безумно старых, чуть ли не от амбарного замка.  
В общем, обалдеть можно.  
— Майкл... — прошелестел наконец МакЭвой, отнимая руки от лица. Голубые глазищи с красными прожилками лопнувших сосудиков уставились куда-то в точку между бровей, и Майкл даже вздохнул с облегчением. Отпустило. — Прости, я не имел в виду, что ты... Чёрт. Не злись, хорошо? Так хуёво мне никогда не было. А когда ты злишься, становится ещё хуже. Майкл?  
— А?  
— Не бросай меня?  
Господи, подумал Фассбендер, разглядывая ссадину на бледной длинной шее, худое плечо и желтоватый синяк на предплечье. Что со мной случилось, как я таким стал.   
Вот сижу тут, слушаю этого полудурка, и нет бы выматерить с головы до ног (поделом было бы, видит бог). Нет бы влепить с размаху по вытянувшемуся серому лицу, по белому впалому животу и спине с выпуклыми позвонками, как у костяного дракона. Отличные же идеи. Действенные. Весьма заслуженные.  
Вместо этого — украдкой дёрнувшийся кадык, тяжелый взгляд и глубокий вздох.   
Что ж ты со мною сделал, как у тебя выходит.  
— МакЭвой, — сказал он вслух. — Хватит нести чепуху. Надевай штаны, поехали покупать роботов и шоколадные кексы.  
Джеймс улыбнулся — широко, солнечно, ярко, в кои-то веки без натянутой фальши задолбавшегося рефлексика, — и уточнил:  
— А как же твои охуенные фестивали?  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Не такие уж охуенные... И, честно говоря, Берлин меня с детства достал, как Чарльз Ксавье Эрика Леншерра... Ну и над чем ты ржёшь?

  
В штанах МакЭвою гораздо хуже, чем без штанов — факт. То ли дело в том, что за последние месяцы он сильно сдал, и вся одежда болтается на стремительно похудевшем теле как растянутый свитер на вешалке, то ли дело в чём-то другом — чёрт его знает. К обеду Джеймс слегка расцветает, много говорит, вдохновенно шутит, упоительно трещит о чём-то бессмысленном и жутко интересном, и минут на двадцать Майкл может расслабиться: всё в порядке.   
Но всё, разумеется, не в порядке, и где-то за кулисами разговоров затылок холодит мысль о том, что скоро Джеймса снова опустит на землю, и опять начнутся трущобы, бренди, упавшие полки, сломанные машинки, и — да, пожалуй, нужно будет купить ему нормальную куртку. Эта, затёртая и с эмблемой «Селтика», давно уже никуда не годится.  
МакЭвой заёрзал на ресторанном диванчике, запустил пятерню в тёмные волосы и спросил:  
— Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
— Слушаю, — согласился Майкл.   
— И что думаешь?  
— Думаю, что если ты не свалишь из своей халупы в ближайшие две недели, я лично её сожгу.  
— Да ладно, какой из тебя экстремист.  
— Плохо же ты меня знаешь.  
— И где я буду жить?  
— Когда арест со счёта снимут, через месяц? Вот и купишь себе нормальную квартиру... Поедешь сейчас ко мне?  
— Зачем? — удивился Джеймс.  
— У меня поживёшь, — не моргнув глазом ответил Майкл. — Я всё равно в разъездах.  
— А бабы твои?  
— Какие бабы?  
— Ну, не знаю. Ты же мужик года по хрен-знает-чей версии. У тебя вот пальто как у Джеймса Бонда. Кофе хороший варишь, омлеты жаришь, люстры вешаешь, котов приносишь. В конце концов, у тебя член размером с Биг-Бен. Обязательно должны быть какие-то бабы.  
Неисправимый, мрачно подумал Майкл. За что только попалось такое чучело на выдающемся жизненном пути. Не пью, не грешу, работаю, как раб на галерах, думаю про куртки и про квартиры — и на тебе, получите и распишитесь.  
— Ну, колись, расскажи про баб. По-прежнему тянет на мулаток?  
Вдруг стремительно и устало на Майкла навалилась тишина полупустого помещения, темно-бордовые стены, сизо-белый слепнущий свет подвесных абажуров и темнота широкой столешницы ресторана. Майкл моргнул, чтобы на минутку вернуться в мир реальный, где по ту сторону стола Джеймс МакЭвой, наигранно и по-блядски улыбаясь, охотно расспрашивал что-то про каких-то гипотетических мулаток, и рисованная барышня похабно и призрачно подмигивала с обложки меню.   
— Фассбендер, ну не молчи, я сейчас начну подозревать, что ты евнух.  
— Может, мы сменим тему?  
— Всё-таки есть бабы, значит?  
Я люблю идиота, подумал Майкл. Я несколько лет подряд люблю до последней жилы фантастического, канонного, безмозглого идиота, и не приведи господи — навсегда.  
Слышишь, ты, который меня во всё это ввязал? Не дай, блядь, Бог.   
— Допил глинтвейн? — спросил он педантично, машинально перебирая пальцами страницы меню, лишь бы только не видеть пляшущую подмигивающую барышню на обложке. — Может, пойдём домой?  
— А как же?..  
— Да что ты привязался, — в сердцах произнёс Майкл. — Нет у меня никого. Я не хочу. Лучше пойдём домой.  
— К кому... домой?  
— Да хоть к кому. К тебе. Ко мне.   
— А представь, какой ажиотаж это заявление вызвало бы у журналистов.  
— Хочешь ажиотажа — поехали со мной в Берлин.  
МакЭвой засмеялся.  
— Снова петь песню про секс с Фассбендером и четыре раза?  
— Искрить, веселиться, хохотать и всем рассказывать, как я силён и необуздан, — прибавил Майкл, мысленно закончив: в прошлый раз я за это чуть тебя не убил, ну а сейчас, наверное, убью дважды.  
Убью, спасу и снова убью. Для верности.  
— Мне кажется, я староват для таких издевательств.  
— О. Я думаю, нет... Официант, пожалуйста, принесите счёт.  
— И всё-таки?  
— Всё-таки что?  
— О чём молчишь-то? Снова вернулся к Зоуи? Клеишь Найтли? — Джеймс понизил голос до проникновенного шёпота и спросил: — Положил глаз на Энн-Мари?  
Голова вспыхнула, загорелась, потухла и промокла в вязкой унылой боли. Не физической даже, а так — ментальной, чувственной, всегда сшибающей с ног. Майкл аккуратно положил меню, отсчитал деньги и чаевые по счёту и, убрав со стола локти, вежливо сказал, медленно проговаривая каждое слово:  
— Джеймс, ведь ты же прекрасно всё знаешь... Нет, помолчи, дай сказать. Ты всё знаешь, потому что в действительности ты ведь не такой дурак, как кажешься. Хочешь, чтобы я сказал вслух? Я что-то тебе недодал?  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал МакЭвой.   
— Охотно верю. Не понимаешь, но знаешь. Пожалуйста, возьми ключи от своей халупы, твои снова остались в другой куртке.  
— Майкл, — сдавленным шёпотом сказал Джеймс. С лица разом сдуло и ухмылку, и нервический интерес, и подобие оживленности — всё исчезло, и остались одни глазищи, огромные и живые.  
Рука метнулась через стол — машинально, скорее всего, просто так, безо всякой мысли...  
Майклу вдруг бешено захотелось послушно схватиться за эту руку, придумать объяснение, убедить себя, что это не жест защиты, а оно, именно оно, угрюмое ожидаемое и, боже, всё-таки вечное.  
Не схватился.  
— Майкл, — повторил Джеймс, теряясь, как ребёнок в толпе. — Не смей возвращать мне ключи. Не смей, понял? Оставь себе, я не справлюсь, я не...  
— Всё ты справишься, — негромко возразил Майкл. — Ты всегда мог справиться сам.  
— Нет. Нет, стой, подожди. Ну подожди же! Куда ты пошёл, чёрт тебя подери?!  
Он удивлённо подумал, что прежде не обращал внимания, какие у МакЭвоя тёмные волосы — чуть ли не смоляные, едва ли не чёрно-бурые, — и запоздало подумал, что это он так побледнел. Губы стали пепельными, и ресницы, и даже брови с висками — будто в минуту постарел лет на пятнадцать.  
— Да что происходит? — спросил МакЭвой, тоже вставая. Протёртая куртка, распахнутый ворот, съезжающие джинсы мешком болтаются на бедрах. Мечта мужика года по хрен-знает-чей версии в пальто, как у Джеймса Бонда.  
— Ничего, — деликатно ответил Майкл. — Поедешь или нет?  
— Куда?  
— Со мной. Спать.  
— Спать с тобой?  
— Именно так.  
Бледный и несуразный, неприлично худой, похожий на воробья — ну кто, кто даст этой бестолочи тридцать пять? МакЭвой вышел из-за стола, уронил меню и деньги, торопливо и воровато принялся подбирать, подбежавшая официантка неловко уронила поднос.  
— Что это значит? — спросил он вдруг беспомощно, выпрямившись, как какой-нибудь мальчик из церковно-приходской школы, и запоздало Майкл вспомнил, что когда-то он мечтал стать священником.   
— МакЭвой, ну сколько можно, — беззлобно упрекнул Майкл. — Я же уже не мальчик. Мне это всё не к лицу. Да и возраст к тому же не располагает годами за тобой бегать, честное слово...   
Официантка подняла поднос и тут же уронила снова.  
— Ты, — глупо повторил МакЭвой. — За мной.  
— Не поедешь — хотя бы забери со стола ключи, — попросил Майкл. Дошёл до двери, не останавливаясь и не оборачиваясь, вышел на улицу, глотнув игольчато-холодного, туманного воздуха, никуда не торопясь, прикурил. За стеклом, дробясь от мелко моросящего дождя, темный абрис фигуры прилип к окну, не двигаясь с места, и было в этом что-то... потерянное? нашедшееся? нелепое?  
Что-то было в этой сильной и странной жизни, что-то ещё держало.  
Пробегающий мимо парень с газетами в обмен на горсть мелочи всучил ему свежий «Таймс».


	4. Chapter 4

Кажется, он перебрал уже пару сотен коробок — цветастых, светящихся, аляповатых, круглых, квадратных, из пластика и картона, с наклейками и без, — но так и не смог выбрать между Железным Человеком и Атомом из «Живой стали».  
— Возьмите Атома, — предложил вертлявый, очень худой продавец в оранжевой форме. Дурацкая, кстати, форма для магазина игрушек. Такое носят только в американских тюрьмах. — Его дети любят. Он добрый.  
— А Железный Человек злой? — уточнил Джеймс, разглядывая золотисто-красную упаковку.   
— Ну, — замялся продавец. На лацкане мелькнула нашивка «Консультант № 12». Точно американская тюрьма. — Атом лучше.  
Надо же, рассеянно подумал Джеймс. Совсем из жизни выпал. Надо бы возвращаться на землю, а то неровен час пропустишь момент, когда оленёнок Бэмби в честном бою победит Кинг-Конга.  
Консультант номер двенадцать смотрел на него пристально, как на выставочный образец.  
— Погодите... Это ведь вы играли Робби!  
— Какого Робби? — переспросил Джеймс по привычке.  
— Ну Робби. Робби из «Искупления», — торопливо пояснил парень. — Это ведь вы?  
— Да нет же, — устало возразил Джеймс, — я Уэсли Гибсон из «Особо опасен».  
— С которым мучилась Анджелина Джоли?  
— В точку.  
Консультант помотал головой и качнулся на носках.  
— Фигня. Вы же Робби! Джеймс МакЭвой, да? А дайте автограф.  
От удивления Джеймс на пару секунд впал в ступор и захотел сказать: какой Робби, какое «Искупление», я же даже не Уэсли Гибсон, я просто разведённый мужик, у которого всё в жизни разом встало с ног на голову.   
Когда говоришь «разведённый мужик», звучит оно почти так же, как «разведённый спирт», и, в сущности, это правда.  
— Моя девушка без ума от этого фильма. И от вас без ума. Я даже почти ревную.  
— Брось, — сказал Джеймс. — Если бы она узнала меня получше, то сразу бы сбежала к тебе.  
Консультант номер двенадцать рассмеялся.  
— А мне «Искупление» всё равно нравится. Он хороший. Как Атом. Возьмите Атома? Или вот машинки с пультом управления. Только вчера пришли, сумасшедшие — круть!   
— Я сыну беру, — сказал Джеймс. — Он любит роботов. Давай сюда своего Атома, чёрт с ним.  
— А автограф?  
— И бумажку давай.  
Он забегал, запрыгал, принялся скакать за прилавком, выволок откуда-то хрустящую упаковку, запутался с чеками, поскакал в соседний зал и вернулся с ещё одной коробкой — в два раза больше.  
— И всё-таки — машинка! Ну возьмите машинку. Вдруг понадобится?  
— Мне бы просто робота...  
— Ну пожалуйста. Мой подарок. Бесплатно отдам машинку с пультом — ну гляньте, крутая же?  
— Крутая, — согласился Джеймс, широко улыбнувшись. Вышло даже вполне себе искренне — может, парень этот гиперактивный так на него влияет? Ей-богу, от такой жажды жить даже хочется подпитаться. Даже бренди на второй план уходит. И пустой пузырек от антидепрессантов уже не так холодит карман джинсов.  
— И вот тут распишитесь, ага? И ещё раз, вот здесь. Это мне.   
— На футболке с икс-мэнами?  
— Супергероев очень люблю, — признался парень. — Особенно Росомаху.  
— А как звать?  
— Кого, меня? Патрик. А девушку Дженис. У нас свадьба на той неделе.  
Джеймс послушно расписался. Руки не слушались, пальцы с непривычки свело (страшно подумать, когда в последний раз он давал автограф), и подпись вышла бледненькая, кривая и невразумительная. Консультанта, впрочем, это нисколько не огорчило, и забегал он с удвоенной силой, заворачивая Атома и машинку в пакеты и упаковки, не слушая протестов и отмахиваясь от лишних денег.  
Джеймс потянулся вперед забрать пакеты, и из кармана, звякнув, выпал пузырек от таблеток.   
— Вы уронили, — сказал консультант, наклонившись. Остановился взглядом на этикетке и удивлённо поднял глаза.  
Сразу куда-то делось и радостное оживление, и облегчение, и иллюзия счастливой жизни, в которой богатый и знаменитый отец по выходным покупает сыну игрушки. Вот блядство.  
— Можно выбросить.  
Консультант распрямился, растерянно выбрасывая пузырёк в урну, и вдруг сказал:  
— Вы бы не увлекались.   
— Это почему? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Ну... вы же...  
— ...хороший, как Атом. Ага. Всего доброго.  
— Стойте, — попросил консультант, и Джеймс почему-то послушно остановился. Консультант номер двенадцать по имени Патрик неловко повёл плечами и выдавил: — Так же нельзя... Не бывает всё очень плохо, если столько людей — с вами...  
— С кем это — с нами?   
— Ну с вами, с вами, — он хаотично и бессвязно махнул длинной рукой. — Мы же все — с вами, понимаете? Автографы, наверное, не все просят, но ведь...  
— Слушай, — сказал Джеймс, вцепившись в пакеты. — Что ты ко мне привязался? Мало ли кто в фильмах играл, это же просто кино, парень. Я, может, в жизни и не Робби никакой, и даже не парень, с которым мучилась Анджелина Джоли. Тебе-то какое дело?  
— Большое дело, — ответил парень серьёзно. — Вы делаете большое дело. Не увлекайтесь... с этой отравой. А? Возьмите лучше мою визитку. Если будет паршиво — звоните? Мы с Дженис всегда поможем.   
Силясь не нагрубить, Джеймс отодвинул парня плечом, угрюмо прошёл мимо, чуть не выронил коробку. Выйдя на улицу, быстро поймал такси и, уже садясь, оглянулся назад: парень в дурацкой форме американского зэка таращился на него во все глаза из витрины магазина игрушек.  
Вдруг что-то ударило его поддых, и на секунду даже оглушило, лишив всех звуков и запахов: дежа вю. Ему показалось, что всё это уже случалось, что-то уже происходило однажды и происходит снова, и будет происходить и дальше, вечность или две, по постоянному кругу, как в жизни цирковой лошадки: цок-цок, на арену выходит несравненная гнедая Карусель и её дрессировщик сэр Томас, цок-цок, прошу любить и жаловать, цок-цок, цок-цок.  
Всё это уже было: и витрина, и туманный вечер без антидепрессантов, холодной плёнкой липнущий к щекам, и какие-то коробки, падающие из рук, или не коробки вовсе, а листочки, и странный разговор, и большое дело. Всё уже случалось раньше, и вот опять вернулось: первозданное, постоянное, не меняющееся ни на грош.  
— Куда едем? — спросил таксист после минутного молчания. Джеймс отмер и бездумно уставился на коробку с Атомом. Маленький робот, согнув руку в металлическом потёртом локте, так же бездумно глянул на него в ответ.  
— Домой.

  
Домой — это к Энн-Мари. Так уж выходило, что она всегда оставалась постоянной величиной уравнения: что с браком, что без него. Все уходили, а Энн-Мари, сцепив зубы и закатав рукава, сидела рядом, мало говорила, много вздыхала и виртуозно выводила его из комы.   
Не то чтобы она принадлежала к какой-то особенной породе женского пола. Если уж на то пошло, то пород никаких не было вовсе: были только бабы и женщины — два существа одного биологического вида, но разных ветвей развития. Полжизни связывался с одними бабами (да и то, если подумать, — разве их было много?), а тут вдруг появилась она — женщина, ни много ни мало.  
Энн-Мари не была ни писаной красавицей, ни отъявленной стервой, ни железной леди, ни тонко чувствующей барышней — или, боже, как там их всех ещё называют? — она просто была, и этого оказывалось достаточно. Вот такая же, как сейчас: в длинном халате, босиком, с собранными на затылке пшеничными волосами и чистым лицом без грамма штукатурки. В одной руке чашка с имбирным чаем, в другой — мухобойка.  
Почему мухобойка, зачем мухобойка?..  
— Привет, — сказал он, протискиваясь мимо бывшей жены в тесный коридорчик. Ну ничегошеньки не поменялось в квартире — даже фотографии на стенах те же. Разве что чище стало. Посвободнее, что ли? Впрочем, чему удивляться — вместо двух ураганов в доме остался один. Не бог весть что, но существенное улучшение. — Я вот Брену привёз подарок. Есть у тебя что-нибудь пожрать?  
Она педантично и ласково пригладила ему вихрь волос на затылке. Мухобойкой. Не без изящества.  
Вот такая ты, женщина всей моей жизни, мысленно произнёс Джеймс.   
Тут справа что-то загрохотало, затопало, завизжало, и патлатое существо, вылетевшее из комнаты, беззастенчиво повисло на рукаве куртки, раскачиваясь, как обезьянка. Куртка, ясное дело, тут же треснула по швам, и рукав благополучно оторвался.  
— Папа-а-ааа приехаа-а-а-ааал!  
— Привет, демон-разрушитель, — сказал Джеймс, подхватив Брендона подмышки и потянув наверх. Крякнув, усадил на плечи, и сын тут же радостно принялся скакать. — Ну и тяжелый же ты, мужик. Гвоздями тебя тут, что ли, кормят?  
— Я не тяжелый, — обиделся Брен. — Это у тебя мускулов нету.  
— Чего нет, того нет, — согласился Джеймс, придерживая худые дергающиеся коленки. Подумал и укусил правую, передумал и цапнул левую. Брен заверещал, чуть было не навернулся на пол и принялся заливисто хохотать демоническим смехом довольного ребёнка.   
Век бы слушать.  
— Лазанью будешь? — спросила Энн-Мари, без сожаления выбрасывая оторванный рукав куртки в мусорное ведро.  
— Буду, — сказал Джеймс, пытаясь изогнуться так, чтобы влезть в дверной проём, не снимая с шеи сына. — А пива у тебя нет?  
— А пива у меня нет... Брендон, не рви папе волосы, у него через пятнадцать лет их и без тебя не станет.  
— Но-но! — возмутился Джеймс.  
— Ладно, Брен, папа не против, можешь рвать ему волосы и дальше... Господи, Джим, да положи ты уже эти коробки!  
Джим. Так она называла его давно, ещё во времена съемок в сериале, когда в жизни, полной дерьма, внезапно обнаружился сочный просвет пшеничных волос, прямого жёсткого взгляда и первых морщинок вокруг голубых глаз. Она нравилась ему тогда с какой-то неистовой силой, чуть ли не первобытной, невинной, и он вечно провожал её чуть ли не с открытым ртом: уж больно сложно было поверить, что до Энн-Мари в его жизни вообще хоть кто-нибудь был.  
Когда в компании он непременно начинал рассказывать какую-нибудь вдохновенную ересь про то, как однажды отбил её у во-о-от такого шкафа размером три на два, она всегда улыбалась, повторяя одно и то же: «Джим, этот парень был всего на дюйм выше тебя», но он, разумеется, не слушал, и рост парня по ходу истории увеличивался в геометрической прогрессии.  
Дивное было время.  
Лазанья отправилась в микроволновку, Брен — на один стул, Джеймс — на соседний.  
— Ликуй, — сказал он, разворачивая коробку с Атомом. — Я привёз тебе робота.  
Брендон коробку покорно взял, повертел в руках, улыбнулся и как-то странно замялся, не проявив особого энтузиазма.  
— Ты что, не рад? — удивился Джеймс. — Ты глянь, это же Атом из «Живой стали». Ты же от роботов без ума.  
— Папа, — укоризненно сказал Брен. — Я же машинки люблю...   
Джеймс притормозил. Оглянулся на Энн-Мари. Отметил раздражённую четкость движений. Снова вернулся взглядом к коробке.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Ага. К тому же...  
— Что?  
— Есть у меня уже Атом, — сказал Брен. — Мне Майкл привёз. Во-о-о-от такую вот коробищу! С лазерным лучом ещё в комплекте. Такого даже в фильме не было!  
Он вздрогнул. Энн-Мари по-прежнему молчала.  
— Тогда тебе повезло, — растянув губы в пустоватой улыбке, Джеймс достал второй пакет, вынул машинку с пультом, и Брен, пулей вскочив, тут же издал воинственный дикий клич. С варварским рвением принялся драть коробку, показывать детали матери и отцу, тыкать на все кнопки сразу, и минуты через две, уже потеряв всякий интерес к скучным взрослым разговорам, радостно укатил вместе с машинкой куда-то вглубь квартиры.  
Собака, спящая на диване, тоскливо завыла, предвидя раунд гонки «Феррари против сеттера».  
Энн-Мари достала из микроволновки лазанью, аккуратно примостила на стол и, вздохнув, плавно присела на освободившийся стул. Несколько секунд оба молчали. Молчать с Энн-Мари вообще было на удивление легко — никакой неловкости, ни грамма натуги.  
А с Фассбендером было легко говорить.  
Впрочем, к чему всё это, беспутные же мысли, никакого толка, а он ведь твёрдо пообещал себе, что с этой недели — никаких таблеток.  
— Счета разблокировали? — наконец произнесла Энн-Мари. Он кивнул, ковырнув вилкой лазанью, но заставить себя проглотить хоть один кусок так и не смог. Хотя вкусно, боже, как вкусно, и есть хочется — аж живот к позвоночнику прилип.   
— Решился на переезд?  
Он снова кивнул.  
— И куда теперь?  
Джеймс неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— Джим, — твёрдо сказала она. — Посмотри на меня.  
Он посмотрел. За другим концом стола около большого окна сидела женщина с шапкой светлых волос, пушащихся на затылке; большие, усталые, прозрачные и серьёзные глаза, тонкая кожа на веках, рельефные линии чётких скул. За спиной у женщины расплывался, дробился и мучился тёмный холодный Лондон, неряшливо упакованный в квадратное окошко: вот-вот надавит на стекло и выпрыгнет, выплеснется всей своей тягостной силой прямо на кухонный пол.  
Ему вдруг показалось, что он вовсе её не знает, и города не знает, и дома, и даже этого окна, и вообще ничего на свете не знает, а только ходит по чужим кухням и тащит подарки, попадающие впросак.  
— Фассбендер, значит, приходил, — сказал он утвердительно, лишь бы хоть что-нибудь сказать.  
— На той неделе, — сказала Энн-Мари. — Слушай, Джеймс, ты мог бы переехать сюда — хотя бы на время, пока не решишь, что дальше...  
— Не надо, — ответил Джеймс. — Сама подумай: я не то чтобы хороший пример.  
Она закатила глаза, хмыкнула и побарабанила костяшками пальцев по столу.   
— Как Майкл, кстати? — спросил он.  
— О господи, Джеймс, ну это уже даже не смешно, — звучно произнесла бывшая жена. — Майкл замечательно. Майкл всегда замечательно, у Майкла куча дел, ещё больше планов, жизнь удалась целиком и полностью, и с ним даже не о чем говорить. А у тебя как дела, Джеймс? Снова всё плохо?  
— Не злись, — машинально одёрнул он, как в старые времена.  
— Да что ты, какая злость. Я же ангел милосердия. А он вот — ангел-хранитель.   
— Непохоже что-то.  
— А ты думал — всё как в легендах? И вдруг небеса разверзлись, и спустился он, с нимбом, сиянием и всем, что там полагается... Что там, кстати, полагается?  
— Не знаю.  
— И я не знаю, — посетовала Энн-Мари. — Ангел, верно, попался уж больно живой.  
Кто там говорил про богемную жизнь актрис? Может, у Марлен Дитрих она и была. Может быть, она есть у Анджелины Джоли, которая мучилась с Уэсли Гибсоном. У Энн-Мари этой жизни нет, и слава всем богам, иначе о чём бы он с ней говорил?  
Энн-Мари не актриса ни разу. И Майкл, наверное, не актёр. Это он, Джеймс, актёр — всё бы играть и играть, кем-то прикидываться, что-нибудь декларировать.  
Нет бы раз остановиться — и прожить.  
— Понимаешь, ведь так не бывает, чтобы вся жизнь — гладко и ровно, — вдруг сказала жена. — Чтобы идиллия с рождественской открытки. Никто никуда не бежит, не пьёт таблеток, не забывает про машинки с пультом. Ничего не случается, все стоят и улыбаются над подарками от Санты — ни убавить, ни прибавить, рай. Ты так хочешь жить? С открытки?  
— Не так.  
— Ну и какого чёрта, Джим?  
Разумеется, он вспылил. Сразу же. Он всегда загорался махом — быстро и хлёстко, вскакивая, размахивая руками, пылая в искренней и нежной ярости, — и тут же разом успокаивался.   
— Эни, — ну вот, даже прозвище её старое вспомнил — со школы, кажется. — Да хватит уже! Чего вы все от меня хотите? Чтобы я жил и радовался? Да я стараюсь. У меня от стараний уже крыша едет, и хорошо бы успеть её догнать. Ну конечно, нашлись два чудесных психолога: «Ах, здравствуйте, мистер МакЭвой, какие надуманные проблемы мучают вас сегодня?». Нихера меня не мучает. Нет у меня проблем. Я вообще ничего не делаю — пью вот и херню всякую Брену притаскиваю. Классная жизнь, потрясающая, век бы её не видеть. Зато все вокруг умеют жить — весело, правильно, с огоньком. А я вот не умею. Не получается, ну хоть сдохни. Надеюсь, тема разговора исчерпана? Можно идти?  
И тут она разрыдалась.  
Он так растерялся, что на секунду застыл в изумлении: Энн-Мари никогда не билась в истериках, а тут вдруг — заревела. Как пятилетняя девочка. Тихо и быстро, неумело и не картинно, чуть-чуть захлебываясь словно от удивления: мол, как это я — и реву?  
Джеймс струхнул так, что все слова разом куда-то делись, и бестолково заметался по кухне, пытаясь вспомнить, где, чёрт возьми, в этом доме водятся полотенца.  
— Энн... Эни... Ну ты что? Ну перестань, на вот, возьми, дай вытру... Эй, ну прости, извини, я такой мудак, я вовсе не должен был ничего такого... Чёрт, ну пожалуйста, ну не плачь. Молчу я, молчу. Заткнулся, видишь? Эни...  
— Убери это чёртово полотенце, — бормотнула Энн-Мари сквозь зубы, быстро вытирая щёку халатом. Он снова застыл, не решаясь ни убрать полотенце, ни вытереть ей лицо, и стал похож на вспугнутую птицу. — МакЭвой. Я так устала.   
— Энн... Ну прости, — сказал он ещё раз, чувствуя себя полным придурком.   
— Ты думаешь, что все здесь ждут от тебя великих свершений, — раздельно проговорила жена чётким и звонким голосом, очень злым и нисколько не дрожащим. — Думаешь, что Брендону важно, сколько Оскаров тебе дали. Думаешь, что я жду не дождусь увидеть твоё имя в таблоидах. Думаешь, что Фассбендер ходит к тебе из внутреннего благородства — о, ну как же, ты же великий друг, без твоего надёжного плеча его жизнь сразу развалится к чёрту.  
Сарказм, с удивлением понял Джеймс. Вот до чего ты её довёл. Умница. Возьми с полки петлю.  
— Хватит думать, что мы очарованы образом. Да и каким... ч-чёрт... образом? Господи, Джеймс, с такими комплексами прощаются на втором курсе академии музыки и драмы, а вовсе не на четвертом десятке лет.  
Сейчас она скажет, что ты никто, звякнул внутри настойчивый голосок. Ты никто, Джеймс МакЭвой, ты просто мальчик на втором курсе академии, безумный и шалый, и никому не нужны твои мальчишеские стенания, величие блохи на чужой шкуре и жалкие попытки самооправдаться.  
Ты мальчик, которому мало и мало, и я знать бы тебя не хотела.  
Сейчас она это скажет, и можно будет смело спиваться в каком-нибудь вшивом квартале с поразительной ясностью в голове.  
Фассбендер уже ушёл — и Энн-Мари уйдёт.   
Это твоя вина.  
— Ты что, не понимаешь, да? Совсем ничего не доходит? — голос сменился, смягчился, вдруг расплавился и стал совершенно иным — полным... сострадания, что ли?  
Ей меня очень жалко, изумлённо подумал Джеймс. Ей действительно меня жалко — так, как беззастенчиво и не стыдно умеют жалеть только женщины, всей своей сильной тяжёлой душой.  
— Да нам же всё равно, Джим. И на Оскары наплевать. И на истерики эти твои, и на то, что ты забываешь про машинки с пультами, и на слушания, и на твои опечатанные счета. Ты же умный, Джеймс, ты же умнее меня, откуда у тебя такая глупость? — Энн-Мари бессильно взмахнула руками, опустила, выдохнула и встала на ноги. — Ты что думаешь, кому-то нужны твои улыбки наклеенные? Все эти жесты, игрища, шутки вечные. Для кого всё это? Где ты увидел зрителя?  
— Эни...  
— Да пошёл ты к чёрту, Джеймс. Я устала. Я очень хочу есть, спать, нормально жить, и чтобы отец моего сына перестал считать, что я прожила с ним семь лет, потому что он был на гребне волны. Ты не был на гребне волны. У тебя жуткий и дикий характер, бешеное желание жить — даже тогда, когда подыхаешь, — и этот парень мне нравился, Джеймс. Я была без ума от него. И он ни разу не улыбался мне как с открытки.  
— Энн, да я вовсе не...  
Она дошагала до дверного проёма, буднично запахнула халат и, обернувшись, добавила уже спокойно, без упрёка и жалости:  
— Если бы твоему Фассбендеру нужен счастливый дружок, он бы близко к тебе не подошёл. Неужели это настолько неочевидно, Джим?  
И ушла — великая, вечная, честная.   
Женщина всей его жизни, именно так.  
Он похлопал по карманам, разыскивая сигареты, но пачку так и не нашёл: может, выронил где-то или скурил, сам того не заметив. Нашёл только телефон и бездумно потыкал по кнопкам.   
На экране высветилось имя, и он на секунду притормозил. Достал из кармана незнакомую визитку, задумчиво повертел в руках.  
Нажал кнопку вызова. Дождался ответа.  
— Ава, привет. Дай трубку папе? Скажи, очень важное дело. Космической важности.  
В трубке раздался шорох, детский голос проорал: «Па-а-а-ап!», что-то грохнуло, залаял пёс — обычный американский дурдом в необычном доме.  
— Я здесь, — наконец сказал запыхавшийся голос. Роскошный голос, хрипловатый и насмешливый.  
— Здорово, Хью, — сказал Джеймс. — Сделай доброе дело? Есть один парень по имени Патрик, жуткий фанат Росомахи, отличный мужик. Может, поздравишь со свадьбой?.. Давай, не артачься, записывай телефон.


	5. Chapter 5

— Фассбендер, пляши, я нашёл тебе отличную бабу.   
— Стив, иди к дьяволу.  
— Я как раз от него. С предложениями. Ты как, в форме?  
— Я всегда в форме. Но тем не менее — до свидания.  
— Да ладно, я пошутил. Шуток не понимаешь? Старый ты, Фассбендер. Такой молодой — и жутко старый.  
Майкл прикрыл папку со сценарием, откинулся на спинку дивана и, завязывая шнурок на ботинке, плечом прижал трубку к уху. Из трубки лился, пел и поскрипывал зычный голос Маккуина — не то из Амстердама, не то из Гааги, а может, из Брюгге, чёрт его разберёт, — и спастись от этого голоса не было никаких шансов.  
— Ну так я о чём? — продолжил Стив, не сбиваясь с мысли. — О деле. Ты когда на съёмки к этому мудаку уезжаешь?  
— Этот мудак — очень уважаемый режиссёр.  
— Не вижу противоречия, — прогудел Стив. Майкл ухмыльнулся в трубку. — Впрочем, неважно. Так когда?  
— Я ещё не дал согласия. Надо ехать, договариваться. Уйма дел. Сценарий вот читаю.  
— И как? — живо полюбопытствовал Маккуин.  
— Ну...  
— Ясно, дерьмо.  
— И вовсе даже не дерьмо.  
— Фассбендер, я отлично слышу по голосу, что редкое дерьмо. Завязывай, приезжай сюда, у меня завтра открытие выставки, и тебя страшно не хватает.  
— Не хватает на что?  
— Ни на что тебя не хватает. Приедешь — поставлю в угол и привинчу табличку: инсталляция «Спермотоксикоз. Акт третий». Голландки жалостливы и открыты миру. Проникнутся.  
— Тебе сколько лет, тринадцать? Сам и ублажай своих голландок.  
— Фассбендер, ну ради бога, я порядочный немолодой человек, и вдобавок неизлечимо болен любовью к жене.   
— Сочувствую всем сердцем. Всего хорошего.  
Он собрался было отрубиться, но Стив протестующее крякнул, и пришлось ещё подождать.  
— Шутки шутками, но я про другое. Ты как?  
— Я — отлично, — сказал Майкл, обводя взглядом пейзаж: сломанную в порыве злости дверцу тумбочки, вопиюще огромную пустую кровать, разбитую бутылку и пепельницу, переполненную окурками. — В Нью-Йорк вот решил слетать. Там кто-то с киностудий опять развёл бардак.  
— Ясно.  
— Неясно. Что хотел?  
— Да ничего не хотел. Просто так.  
— Волнуешься, что ли? — усмехнувшись, спросил Фассбендер, выискивая зажигалку среди диванных подушек. Маккуин по ту сторону телефона свирепо засопел. — Не волнуйся. С моста не сброшусь.  
— И с балкона не сбрасывайся, — строго сказал Маккуин. — Лучше — яд. И побольше, килограммов шесть. От малых доз небось и не чихнёшь.  
— Вот спасибо.  
— Нет, серьёзно, нормально?  
— Нормально, нормально. Что раздухарился-то? С женой так разговаривай.   
Стив помолчал, явно собирая воедино всю силу словарного запаса, поэтому Майкл притормозил и примирительно сообщил:  
— Проехали. Спасибо, Стив, я честно ценю. Но не до выставки как-то, не обессудь. В другой раз — весь твой.  
Ещё минуты две привычно перебрасывались какой-то лабудой — кто куда уехал, где какая премьера, что говорят на студиях, чем лечат грипп у детей до восьми лет. Майкл, чем лечат, не знал, Стив расстроился, засуетился и пропал — даже гудков в трубке не оставил.  
Пока разговаривал с Маккуином, всё это — необжитый номер в отеле, раздолбанная дверца, битое стекло на полу, — не мозолило глаз и не притягивало взгляд. После разговора вернулось снова — всё то же, нисколько не изменившееся, живо иллюстрирующее то самое мистическое «нормально».  
Что нормального? Где нормально? У кого?  
Что это за слово вообще такое — «нормально» — и бывает ли у кого-нибудь так?  
Майкл прикурил, чтобы занять руки, хотя стряхивать пепел было уже безнадёжно некуда. Нехотя поднялся, прихватил пепельницу, донёс до мусорного ведра, аккуратно вытряхнул, ловко закрыл крышку. От педантичности движения даже зубы свело, и вся нижняя челюсть разом заныла, как старая тахта. Дожился. Вот до чего дошло.  
Надо бы дочитать сценарий — хоть бы из чувства приличий. Не так уж и плохо, если присмотреться. Издалека смотреть — так и вовсе недурно. Отличное кинцо под хруст попкорна и бульканье кока-колы. Получше многих в том же печальном ряду.  
А, дьявол, ну кому врать-то, сценарий — хреновей некуда. Некого убеждать в обратном. Не с кем. Приехали.  
Он вернулся к дивану, забрал сценарий, снова добрёл до урны и приоткрыл крышку, готовясь отправить благостное кинцо вслед за окурками.  
В этот момент в дверь заколотили.  
Он не двинулся с места, прислушиваясь. Да нет, вроде не показалось. Не могло показаться.  
Постучали снова — настойчивее.  
— Фассбендер, — сказал голос из-за двери. Непутёвый голос, нервный и сомневающийся. — Ты здесь или не здесь?  
Майкл рывком распахнул дверь.  
— Привет, — ляпнул МакЭвой, по-идиотски переступив с одной ноги на другую. — Я не помешаю?  
— Помешаешь, — сказал Майкл. — Заходи.

  
Помнится, Майклу было лет семь, и отец с присущей ему основательностью решил показать сыну классику мирового цирка. Афиша пестрила, переливалась, манила, пленяла буйством немыслимых красок, притягивала, обещала немыслимое представление, и по шёпоту в зале Майклу показалось, что сейчас на арену выйдет некто огромный и великий, чуть ли не Колосс Родосский. Как памятник самому себе.  
Прошло минут десять, всё стихло, потух свет. Вышел человек — не высокий и не низкий, не толстый и не худой. Самый обычный. В заношенном костюме с потёртыми лацканами, с пучками седоватых волос вокруг ушей и на затылке, в белом нелепом гриме. Устало примостил чемоданчик у края арены. Присел, украдкой стирая пот с морщинистого обезьяньего лба. И вдруг — ожил.  
И бог его знает, что делал на этой арене. Вроде бы — ничего не делал. Жил как жил, открывал чемоданчик, закрывал, ронял, то горбясь, как прожжённый жизнью старик, то расцветая, как неоперившийся мальчик. Меняя тысячу возрастов в минуту, превозмогая время, распрямляя суставы — жил. Как умел, как не умел — весь, от нелепых ботильонов до длинной шеи в гусиную крапинку.   
Публика хохотала до слёз. Какой-то мужчина рядом— полноватый, матёрый, с рубашкой из грубой ткани, заправленной в рабочие чёрные брюки «на выход», — захлебывался истеричным смехом, как слезами. Смеялись все — дети, взрослые, подростки, старухи, работяги, денди, домохозяйки, потаскухи — всё превратилось в единый громогласный рой беспрерывного хохота, и посреди него маленький грустный человек с белым лицом всё никак не мог совладать со своим затрапезным чемоданом.  
Майклу было семь, и он ни разу не улыбнулся: смотрел и смотрел во все глаза на чемодан и на потрёпанные лацканы и рассеяно размышлял: а ведь это такая работа. Ведь когда-то же он смывает белый грим, снимает пиджак, убирает в сторону чемодан — и кем тогда становится?  
Что остаётся после?   
МакЭвой зашёл, боязливо оглянулся, уставился на осколки и переполненную мусорку. Майкл, не мешкая, выбросил поверх окурков сценарий. И пояснил:  
— Кино одно. Жуткое — сил нет. А кто тебя сюда вообще пустил?  
— Ты и пустил, — оторопев, ответил Джеймс.   
Да, не такого приёма ты ждал, дружище, явно не такого.  
— А номер кто подсказал?  
— Эни. Энн-Мари.  
— Ага. Ясно.  
Разговор не клеился. Разговора не было. Вернее, Майкл очень старался, чтобы его не стало, и даже дверь оставил приоткрытой — мол, гостю рады, но надо бы и честь знать.  
МакЭвой то ли не заметил открытой двери, то ли предпочёл проигнорировать.  
— Я присяду, можно?  
— Как угодно, — сказал Майкл. Джеймс растерянно оглянулся, будто не узнавая мира, в который его занесло, и неловко примостился на кресло. Как клоун на чемоданчик.  
— А где ботинок?  
— Какой ботинок?  
— Ты в одном ботинке, — сказал МакЭвой. Майкл глянул вниз и удивился: надо же, и впрямь в одном. Раздражение накатило стихийно — от уголка глаза к затылку.   
— Джеймс, ты что-то хотел? Ей-богу, у меня времени всего-ничего, а дел ещё выше крыши.  
Про себя подумал: катись. Катись, Джеймс МакЭвой, к чертовой матери, зачем тебя вообще принесло. Я же жил без тебя как-то целый месяц. И не то чтобы плохо жил.  
Нормально жил. Обыкновенно. Быстрее кончались сигареты, но это вполне поправимо. Ко всему привыкаешь, в конце концов. К тебе вот только никак не привыкну, который год валишься на голову, как первый снег.   
Вечно первый, вот незадача.  
МакЭвой встал, сел, ещё разок встал. Тихо выматерился. Дошёл до стены, запустил пятерню в волосы. Помолчал.  
— А ты что, уезжаешь?  
— Наверное, — сказал Майкл, — у меня вообще-то билет на Нью-Йорк. Ночной рейс. Регистрация скоро.  
— Это хорошо, — заторможенно произнёс МакЭвой.  
— Эй, — сказал Майкл. — Давай, не расклеивайся. Квартиру хоть поменяй. С журналистом тем помирись.   
Под ноги попался второй ботинок, и Майкл, опомнившись, механически его надел. Выпрямился, уставился в тщедушную МакЭвойскую спину — обыкновенную спину, без изысков. Там вроде веснушки должны быть где-то раскиданы по плечам, но на эмблему Селтика сил смотреть уже никаких нет.   
Рукава почему-то у куртки не было.  
— Кстати, выброси эту рвань к дьяволу. Вон, глянь там в гардеробе... Впрочем, стой, сейчас сам достану.  
Дошёл до шкафа, открыл, снял с вешалки куртку — новую, чуть хрустящую, с тёплым воротником.  
— Гляди, я тебе купил... МакЭвой, можешь хоть повернуться, когда тебе подарок делают?  
МакЭвой повернулся. Глаза у него оказались тёмные, чёткие и злые.  
— А не пошёл бы ты со своей курткой. В аэропорт, к примеру. В Нью-Йорк. Или куда там ещё.  
— Джеймс, — сказал Майкл, силясь не морщиться. — Давай без трагедий. Попрощаемся — и хватит. Куртку забери.  
— Не заберу.  
— Ты за этим приехал? Послать меня захотел? Можно ведь и по телефону.  
Поскорее бы, боже, поскорее. Собраться и уехать. Чемодан напополам упакован в шкафу, носок к носку, вешалка к вешалке — чинно-мирно, как в аптеке.   
Он попытался набросить куртку Джеймсу на плечи, но тот вывернулся и отошёл, предостерегающе вскинув руки.  
— Слушай, не надо. Серьёзно — не надо. Что ж вы все со мной как с ребёнком-то — Джеймс, возьми конфету, Джим, вынь изо рта эту гадость, Джимми, неужели ты куришь. Мне ж тридцатник уже прошёл, Фассбендер. Ну какие, вашу мать, куртки?  
— Тридцатник, говоришь, прошёл? — улыбнувшись, сказал Майкл. — А так и не скажешь.  
— Я извиниться приехал. Вот извинюсь — и езжай куда хочешь. Договорились? — он посмотрел тяжело и серьёзно, и вдруг до Майкла дошло: не играет.   
Никаких трагедий, всё честно: вот МакЭвой, вот куртка, вот белая стена за его спиной, и на фоне стены он совершенно чёрный.  
— Извини, правда. Я, наверное, редко это говорю. Стоило бы чаще. Если уж уезжаешь — прости меня, а? Я справлюсь один, честно. Это только кажется, что во мне пять кило гордости и десять унций тараканов. Так, знаешь, всегда бывает со всякими шутами вроде меня — сам себя угробил, сам себя возродил.   
Он и впрямь не играет больше: когда ты, Майкл, только упустил этот момент? Как ты вообще умудрился пропустить в своей жизни такое, куда ты собрался, в какой, ё-моё, Нью-Йорк?  
— Ну, живу я так, — сказал Джеймс, извинительно разводя руки. — Не сошлось иначе. Не получается. Я, бывает, думаю: это пройдёт, научусь жить и не заморачиваться, буду как винтичек в какой-нибудь хорошей добротной системе, чтобы вот ровненько, без осечек и по накатанной, и чтобы домище огого какой, и чтобы сын приличным человеком вырос, чтобы вот тебе не приходилось прибегать чуть ли не с края земли. Думаю-думаю, тешусь, и вдруг как шарахнет: да где они, эти приличные люди? Я, что ли, приличным вырос? В кого я Брена превратить хочу, в менеджера шестнадцатого отсека двадцатого этажа?  
— В Уэсли Гибсона, — подсказал Майкл, чувствуя, как пересох язык.  
— В Уэсли Гибсона, — звучно согласился Джеймс. Помедлил, хрипло рассмеялся с облегчением, запоздало хлопнул Майкла по плечу. — В общем, Фассбендер. Ты езжай. Не помру я тут, выкарабкаюсь. Я ж всегда выкарабкиваюсь. На мне ж пахать можно.  
— Да нельзя на тебе пахать.  
— Да можно. Это на тебе нельзя. Ты так загонишься, сердце прихватит лет через пять — и всё, пиши-пропало, — он улыбнулся, чисто, как ребёнок. Будто и не было ничего никогда. — А я всех переживу, вот увидишь. Поскакал, упал, вскочил, дальше покатился. Как эти... неваляшки. Знаешь?  
Он сильнее меня, подумал Майкл. Какая страшная глупость — этот наглый, бойкий, бешеный уличный хам и впрямь меня переживёт со всеми своими депрессиями. И пока я буду вкалывать, пока буду проживать жизни трех человек за год, пока буду менять одну бабу на другую, прокуривать себе лёгкие и бронировать номера в отелях, он — со всем своим бесноватым безумием — благополучно переживёт тыщщу землетрясений. Отряхнётся, как дворняжка, оскалит зубы и побежит, понесётся дальше — вечно молодой, вечно зелёный и ни хрена не понимающий в жизни тех самых нормальных людей.  
Я поэтому в него и влюблён — потому что сам не умею так. Потому что я угрюмый деятельный вол, а вовсе никакой не актёр. Может быть, у меня есть Золотой Лев и Оскар на дне чемодана, и, может, их будет ещё с десяток, но мне никогда не побывать на арене цирка в белом гриме, и клоун из меня ни к чёрту.  
Ну, настоящий клоун. Верный делу. Маленький странный человечек в нелепом пиджаке. Великий, как Колосс Родосский. Как памятник самому себе.  
А я-то — на поводочке. У самого себя на поводочке. Как доберман.  
— Ну, давай прощаться, — всё ещё улыбаясь, сказал МакЭвой. Руку даже протянул для рукопожатия — вроде как по-дружески, по-мужски.  
— Да пошёл ты, — сказал Майкл вслух.  
МакЭвой, моргнув, безлично глянул куда-то поверх его головы.  
— Думаешь, это так делается — здравствуй, Майкл, давай-ка я объясню тебе, как живу? Давай расскажу, что за жизнь у меня такая, и почему я прыгаю с места на место. Давай я всё это на тебя вывалю — и до свидания. До встречи в эфире, не переключайте канал, а сейчас реклама на би-би-си.   
Он вдохнул и выдохнул — не помогло.  
— Ты что, думаешь, мне от твоих извинений жить легче станет? Что я сейчас скажу тебе: «Конечно, дружище, какой вопрос» — и всё, проблемы нет? Куда ты мне набиваешься, в друзья? Мне такой друг, как ты, даром не нужен, МакЭвой.   
Джеймс выпрямился, став похожим на длинноногую цаплю, и уставился на руки Фассбендера. Что его так заинтересовало в этих руках? Руки как руки, пальцы чуть длинноваты — мать в детстве любила вздыхать, что растёт музыкант, но музыканта, конечно, не выросло. Может, и слава богу.   
— Никуда я не добиваюсь, — сказал он наконец очень тихо, едва различимо. — Я тебя отпустить хотел. Живи уже спокойно. Счастливым будешь.   
Развернулся и пошёл. Не торопясь, не оборачиваясь. В драной куртке с дурацким «Селтиком», стоптанных кроссовках, с хохолком на затылке.   
Это навсегда, пронеслась в голове мысль. Пронеслась и остановилась. Звякнула во всём теле.  
Навсегда, понял? Сейчас вот раз — и навсегда.  
Майкл даже не понял, как вдруг оказался рядом — вот там, у двери, сгребая МакЭвоя за плечи, за шкирку, как щенка или котёнка, враз утопнув в жестком белом свете — то ли от стен, то ли от этого грёбаного «навсегда».  
— Ну куда ты пошёл, придурок... Джеймс? Мать твою, на меня смотри!  
МакЭвой посмотрел.   
— Отпусти, — сказал он всё тем же тихим и страшным голосом. — Отпусти. Ну пожалуйста.   
Ну куда я тебя отпущу, куда, подумал Майкл нервически, пытаясь не захохотать. Я же пробовал уже не раз и не два, не умею я отпускать. Я же доберман, мне никого не жалко, и тебя не жалко, и себя тоже, я ведь только и умею, что вцепляться покрепче и тащить, тянуть на себя, вгрызаться и побеждать.   
А тут вдруг — тёмно-русая встрепанная макушка, волосы мягкие и вьющиеся, как у младенца, и пахнут чем-то невозможным. МакЭвоем, наверное, пахнут.  
— Не уезжай.   
Майкл внезапно понял, что Джеймс трясётся, как эпилептик.  
— Джеймс. МакЭвой! Джимми?.. Джимми, ну ты что, ну хватит, куда я денусь, — забормотал он глупо с причитаниями, как какая-нибудь слезливая баба. Вот же ж угораздило. Какие там доберманы, доберманы так не умеют.   
— Ну зачем я тебе, — сказал Джеймс куда-то Майклу в ключицу. Даже не Джеймс — Джимми. — У меня характер тяжёлый. Я пью много. Разговариваю ещё больше. И, может, выгляжу, как последний кобель, но у меня в постели народу было — по пальцам правой руки посчитать...  
— Выглядишь наоборот, — согласился Майкл.  
— ...и сексом я сто лет не занимался. И жене ни разу не изменял — за семь лет брака. Все своим изменяли, а я не могу. Не стоит у меня на чужих. И не пидор я никакой, — Джеймс тяжело вздохнул. — Не пойму никак — откуда оно всё к тебе.   
Боже мой, как повезло. Жил годами как-то, мучился, перебивался с тоски на бессильную злобу, ревновал к мимолётным рассказам про былые макэвойские похождения, а тут выясняется.   
Даже выматериться от счастья хочется. Каков кретин.   
Бывает же такое.  
— МакЭвой, если ты не заткнёшься прямо сейчас, я тебя об дверной косяк головой приложу.  
Джеймс поднял голову, глянул снизу вверх и улыбнулся — всем телом.  
— Ей-богу, приложу, — пообещал Майкл, притянул повыше, взял и поцеловал — прямо эти вспухшие красные губы, потрескавшиеся в уголке, жадные и онемевшие.   
Серьёзно поцеловал, со значением.

  
И дальше всё уже выходило само собой, пьяно и нелепо, как и бывает в жизни. Нет, не в той, не с экрана. На экранах всё ловко, быстро, правильно, взгляды встречаются, камера кружится, крупным планом — гладкая щека, плавный изгиб тонких рук, поцелуй в рассветном сиянии, белые простыни и чёрт знает какая поебень.  
У МакЭвоя щека колючая, с обычной мужской щетиной, и руки у него тоже обычные, с заусенцами. Он заводится лучше, чем «Харли Дэвидсон», и не вздыхает, а всхлипывает — очень громко, захлебываясь. От его всхлипа у Майкла подгибаются колени, приходится опереться плечом о стену, и целоваться в таком положении неудобно до ужаса, к тому же МакЭвой, дрожа, то и дело наступает ему на ноги.  
— Извини... Чёрт, извини, случайно... Да етит твою мать! А у тебя правда двадцать сантиметров?  
— Не знаю, не мерил... Ну хочешь, покажу?  
— Сам посмотрю... Мне страшно.  
— Он не кусается.  
— А я кусаюсь.  
— Даже не думай.  
Майклу кажется, что Джеймс шутит, просто шутит — как тогда, в интервью после «Первого класса», — но МакЭвой вдруг бухается на колени, и это так удивляет, что в брюках разом становится горячо и тесно. МакЭвой, наверное, псих.  
— Спятил? Не надо... МакЭвой! Джимми... Джим... Джейми...  
— Да тут даже не двадцать! У меня будут комплексы.  
— Ради бога, заткнись.   
Это смешно, и глупо, и счастливо, как у подростков. МакЭвой ни черта не умеет, но очень старается: вылизывает, пытается заглотить, оттягивает языком тонкую кожу, и это так охуенно, что сложно не кончить сразу, а ведь ещё кровать, и эти — как их? — белые простыни.  
— Слушай, я так долго не протяну... Блядь! Чё-ё-ёрт, как ты это делаешь...  
— Протянешь, — сказал МакЭвой, на секунду оторвавшись. — Ещё не то протянешь. И сможешь потом с чистой совестью всем рассказывать, как Джеймс МакЭвой тебя затрахал.  
— Иди сюда.  
Двигаться до кровати в обнимку — это какой-то особый сорт извращения, но отпустить МакЭвоя невозможно, и наплевать, что в таком положении расстегнуть чужие штаны — аттракцион для сильных духом. С третьего раза у Майкла получается раздеть МакЭвоя до трусов, уткнуться носом в рыжую веснушку на плече, укусить за палец и попробовать кожу на животе — солёную от пота, терпкую, тёплую.  
— Что ты со мной как с бабой, я не рассыплюсь, — смущённо бормочет Джеймс, пока Майкл не догадывается заткнуть его поцелуем. Губы у МакЭвоя уже какие-то другие, и запоздало приходит мысль, что это его, фассбендеровский, вкус.   
Дикая какая-то смесь. Ошеломляющая, прошибающая до дрожи по позвоночнику.  
— И что дальше? — спрашивает МакЭвой, оставшись без белья. Глаза у него блестящие и тёмно-синие, все плечи в веснушках, на бёдрах родинки (восемь штук), и от возбуждения хочется сдохнуть на месте.   
Идиот, думает Майкл. Он-то считает, что я от его страха заржу, а у меня в голове светло и пусто, и страшно ничуть не меньше, и всё ещё боюсь уйти на минуту — а вдруг этот придурок схватится и сбежит? Где я буду его искать?  
— Сейчас я уйду на минуту — в ванную, за смазкой, — а ты будешь лежать и ждать. На этом же самом месте. Понял?  
— Майкл.  
— А?  
— Ну к кому мне теперь уходить?  
Господи, да от него же оторваться невозможно, руки и ноги сплетаются в одну связку проводов, тела запутываются в клубок, целоваться уже почти больно, и, чтобы встать и дойти до ванной, Майклу нужно минуты три, не меньше.  
В ванной он быстро умывается ледяной водой, достаёт из шкафчика флакон с массажным маслом, бегло смотрит в зеркало. Из зеркала в ответ пялится мужик года с обложки крутого журнала — голый, помятый, небритый и счастливый, как аутист.  
Майкл возвращается в комнату, падая на кровать, бесцеремонно придвигая МакЭвоя поближе, лапая, прощупывая, запоминая, кусает коленки, уговаривая их развести. Потом, успокаивая, растягивая, дурея, облизывает розовую нежную головку, на вкус пряную и солоноватую, и такое чувство, что больше уже ничего не надо — хватит с него того, как Джеймс, поначалу испуганно отпихиваясь, сам льнёт к руке, похабно и громко стонет, мечется по простыням, сминает постельное бельё, перебирает пальцами волосы Майкла, что-то бормочет, вскрикивает, смеётся.   
В этом есть что-то безумное — и правильное. Майкл, как дурак, боится сделать больно, и непонятно, как вообще можно влезть туда — в горячее, тесное, тугое, с нежной кожей на стенке, влажной от массажного масла.  
— Тише, тише, — успокаивает МакЭвой. — Я сам, ага? Ну давай, я хочу сам...  
Майкл не знает, откуда всё это в Джеймсе: ещё полчаса назад он чуть ли не трясся от ужаса, а теперь уже укладывает его на спину, чертит губами линии на груди, потерянно постанывает, морщится, осторожно насаживаясь, привыкая, распахивая голубые глазищи. В ушах шумит, вены на шее вздулись, думать невозможно, в горле от вздохов пересыхает — а этот дурак льнёт к нему, раскачивается, наращивает темп, смачно матерится, находит правильный угол, опускается до конца, снова приподнимает бёдра, норовит полностью с Майклом слиться и, кажется, действительно затрахает его до седьмого пота.   
Он даже кончает громко — не с всхлипом даже и не со стоном, а с натуральным криком. У Майкла закладывает уши, мир сужается до какой-то точки под животом — и загорается, пляшет синими огоньками, окунается в белизну.  
Кажется, они лежат на кровати уже давно, дыхание всё никак не войдёт в колею, в носу щекочет от волос Джеймса, привалившегося к плечу, и Майкл никак не может вспомнить, который сейчас час.  
Одно Майкл знает точно: сколько бы ни было времени, самолёт до Нью-Йорка в один конец всё равно уже улетел.  
— Пить хочется — хоть умри, — сказал Джеймс наконец, поднимаясь с Майкла. Сел на край кровати, поднял с пола новенькую чёрную куртку, деловито замотался и дошлёпал до ванной. Зашумела вода, МакЭвой вернулся мокрый и, конечно, залил водой всю постель.   
И пусть.  
— А где я буду спать?  
— Здесь. Со мной. И нигде больше.   
— А завтра?  
— И завтра со мной. И послезавтра. Через три дня поедем к Маккуину и будем спать у него. Этот засранец вряд ли нам даст двухспалку, но у его жены характер намного лучше.  
— Я во сне пинаюсь, — с тревогой предупредил Джеймс.  
— А в бодрствующем состоянии отдавливаешь ноги, это я понял.   
— Фассбендер, ты ебанутый.  
— Спи уже, бестолочь. Ляг поближе.  
Джеймс послушно лёг и, улыбнувшись, позвал:  
— Майкл.  
— Что?  
— А я ведь тебя люблю.  
Тут вдруг громко и сочно зазвонил телефон, и Майкл даже не сразу понял, где и откуда звук. Перевернулся в постели, хватанул МакЭвоя за плечо. МакЭвой, отведя глаза, вытащил из-под подушек мобильник Майкла, нажал на кнопку и с облегчением проорал:  
— Кто там?  
— О, — услышал Майкл приглушённый помехами голос Вона. — МакЭвой. Как удачно совпало.   
— Мэтт, ты на время смотрел? У нас тут в Лондоне глухая ночь.  
— А у нас тут в Лос-Анджелесе все сроки горят, — обрубил Вон. — Пляши, МакЭвой, снимаем сиквел. И Фассбендеру передай. И чтоб никакого телепатического секса на камеру, поняли?.. Я спрашиваю, поняли?.. Да что у вас там происходит, в конце концов?

**fin.**


End file.
